Uni Life
by BlairyFaith
Summary: Tara moves to Sunnydale with her father and Donny after her mother's death and is a new student at university. In an attempt to fit in she befriends a particular brunette and red head. Her once dull life as a wall flower is no more with starting out in this new chapter of her life.
1. Orientation

Tara adjusted her shoulder bag nervously. She had made it to her university's orientation day to start the new semester. She glanced around nervously around the grounds. The university was small and she had moved with her father and brother to Sunnydale only two months earlier.

Since her mother died six months ago, her father had been rather clingy towards her and her brother Donny. Tara guessed it was part of her father's grieving process to be more attached to her and Donny, she didn't overly mind either and was grateful that she would have someone to come home to each day from uni. Her brother was a mechanic and had picked up a job easily enough in Sunnydale, while Tara was more of a homebody and hadn't gone out too much over the summer preferring to be in her room reading her books.

And now she was out of her comfort zone. She peered down at the time table in her hand, seeing that there were several events on that day- workshops to help prepare you for the stress of uni and other useful academic workshops.

"Hey champ" Tara heard a clear voice from behind her. She whipped around to see a slightly shorter girl with dark hair and intense brown eyes gaze back at her. The girl flashed a smile.

"You look lost" she commented, noticing Tara's awkward stance.

"I-I-I'm new" Tara said lamely, silently cursing herself over her stutter which she had since she was two.

"I gathered that" chuckled the brunette beauty "I'm Faith" she stuck out a hand in introduction.

Tara shook her hand "Tara"

"So what are you studying kiddo?" Faith said light heartedly.

"Psychology. W-what about you?" Tara replied.

"Bio-medical science" Faith replied casually. "I'm in my second year"

"T-that's very impressive" Tara said, taken aback. Everything about Faith screamed that she wasn't your typical uni student- leather jacket, tank top, Doc Martins, dark pants. She looked ready for the nightclub than a lecture.

"The harder you work the luckier you get" Faith replied with a half smile. "I screwed up badly in high school but, if you've got a dream you gotta make that happen, right?"

Tara was simply silent and nodded. Not only was this girl talking to her, which Tara was used to being ignored in school and being a wall flower but this girl was already quite open with who she was.

"Shall I give you the grand tour?" Faith said, noticing the pamphlets in Tara's hand.

"That would be appreciated" Tara smiled. "Only, if you don't mind" she added shyly.

"Not at all. I'm a volunteer for the day, all part of the duty" she winked. "Follow me"

Tara smiled shyly at the girl's confident attitude and walked beside the girl to the main courtyard where many stalls with freebies were set up.

"Here we have the main hang out area. During semester there's music with bean bags around lunch time. Good place to chill out" Faith noted "The stalls have heaps of free shit. This year they have USBs, have you got one yet?" Faith looked up at Tara.

Tara shook her head "I only really just got here"

"Okay, hold tight. I'll be back" Faith left Tara standing before the stalls to go behind one of the university's orientated stall to only return with a couple of USBs and pens.

"Merry Christmas" Faith grinned and placed the goods in Tara's hand. "Even if it has the uni's logo on, it'll save you some money. Speaking of which…" Faith grabbed the blonde's hand and led Tara past a few buildings to a smaller building labelled 'Student Common Room'.

"Here you can get free bread each Thursdays. Totally worth coming in on Thursdays for the free food" she said wisely.

"Sounds good to me" Tara smiled, not complaining about the free stuff to save some money. "S-so you know all the freebies in this place hey?" Tara asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh absolutely. I'm a typical uni student, you know? Living off two minute noodles and such" Faith replied.

"Well, maybe sometime I can make you something decent… I'm a good cook" Tara said softly, hoping to make a friend.

"You'd do that?" Faith's eyes widened at the opportunity. "Hey, I'm not going to say no to that!"

Tara smiled to herself. "Whenever you're free"

Faith gave a grin. "I haven't seen you around much before. Do you go into town much? I mean, Sunnydale isn't exactly huge"

"Not really" Tara said meekly. "I'm new around here. I've been in Sunnydale for about two months"

"You should come out to The Bronze sometime" Faith said, nudging her with her elbow. "Best place in town. Well, only decent place in town, but it's five by five, you know?"

Tara raised an eyebrow, "Five by-"

"Hey Faith!" Tara was cut off by a short blonde approaching her and Faith.

"Hey B" Faith greeted the shorter girl. Tara detected an icy vibe from Faith, something was off balance...

"Who's your friend?" the blonde's green eyes laid onto Tara.

"Tara this is Buffy, Buffy, Tara" Faith said simply, Tara could feel a strained tension between the two.

"Hi" Tara said weakly.

"Nice to meet you" Buffy gave a polite smile before she turned back to Faith. "Walsh wants you to take over BBQ duties in five minutes"

"Done deal" Faith nodded.

"Was nice to meet you again" Buffy said before walking away from the pair. Tara wondered what conflict happened between the two to have such a short conversation.

"Guess we'll have to cut our grand tour short. But come by the BBQ, more free food" Faith joked. "But seriously though" she reached for one of the pens that Tara held. "Give me your hand" she instructed.

Tara held out her hand that wasn't holding her timetable, USBs and pens for Faith to write her number down.

"Text me later and we can go out to The Bronze sometime. Or if you need help at uni or whatever, text me" she said seriously. She thought for a second "Actually text me when you can, I'm keen for that free feed"

"Oh so you like me for my free food" Tara joked, not knowing where she got her sudden confidence to banter from.

"Man, I didn't mean to give off that impression" Faith looked slightly alarmed at the thought of offending Tara.

"I was, um, joking" Tara said, thinking that her banter needs work.

"You got me. But seriously, I think you're cool and I wanna get to know you more" Faith said, looking relieved.

"I'd like that" Tara smiled.

"I gotta run. But text me, okay?" Faith said hopefully.

"I will" Tara gave a big smile. "And um, thankyou for the tour"

"It was pretty lame ass, but sure. Catch ya soon blondie" Faith winked before walking back to the court yard with the stalls.

Tara watched Faith walk away.

"Maybe uni won't be so bad" she murmured to herself.

* * *

Tara walked out of the lecture theatre, after hearing an hour talk of what to expect for this semester she was hungry.

'Free food sounds like a good option. Faith still might be there', she thought hopefully as she exited the building.

"Um, hey" a red head girl Tara recognised from the lecture theatre walked up to her.

"Hi" Tara smiled, slightly unsure what the red head wanted.

"I saw that we're both in the same class. Maybe we can be study buddies?" the hazel eyed girl said hopefully with a goofy smile.

"Sure, I'd like that. I'm Tara" Tara smiled at the thought of making another friend.

"Willow" she smiled. "So uh, have you studied here before? I don't seem to recognise you"

"I'm a first year. New to Sunnydale" Tara replied. "W-what about you?"

"First year psyche student but did a year last year of Business Studies. Too many numbers and boringness. Wasn't my thing, so major change of… Well, my major" Willow frowned, trying to find a better way to complete her sentence.

Tara couldn't help but smile at the babble kind of way Willow spoke.

"That's fair enough. You've lived in Sunnydale for a long time then?" Tara asked, attempting to keep the conversation flowing.

"Yeah, all my life" Willow smiled. "D-do you wanna get some lunch?" Willow looked at Tara hopefully.

"You read my mind. All that talk of study and preparation and such brings on an appetite. I hear there is a free BBQ" Tara replied, starting to relax around the shorter girl. Tara noticed her slight stutter immediately and felt like she could really bond with her.

"Oh you heard right. My friend Buffy is helping with that" Willow smiled as she led Tara down to the stall area.

"I met her earlier on today" Tara commented, wondering how close her and Buffy were and curious to know about the tension between Buffy and Faith.

"Yeah? Me and her have been best friends since high school. She's studying fitness" Willow said proudly.

"Cool" Tara said politely, not surprised at all by this seeing how strong the short blonde looked. They soon approached the line for the BBQ. Tara was pleased to see that Faith was there cooking up the sausages and saw that Buffy was serving the people in line. Faith looked up that moment to lock eyes with Tara's and gave a smile.

"Hey Tara, come here!" Faith called out. Tara walked past the other people in line, leaving Willow behind her. Faith quickly assembled the standard sausage in a roll complete with fried onions and quickly passed it to Tara.

"Here, special treatment for ya" she grinned.

"Thanks Faith" Tara smiled, accepting the food gratefully. "Guessing it's busy?" She felt slightly bad about cutting in front of the dozen of other people.

"It's alright. To be expected, ya know?" she shrugged. "My shift ends pretty soon though"

"C-come find me after hey?" Tara said, hoping the brunette will hang out with her after.

"Of course. Gotta finish that grand tour right?" Faith said with a half grin.

"Right" Tara replied. "I'd uh, better stop distracting you…"

"Oh please, distract away. But yeah… I should probably keep working" Faith glanced over to Buffy who gave her a dirty look. "Gunna get in trouble otherwise" she rolled her eyes.

"See you soon then" Tara said, turning away from Faith and walked back to Willow. Willow's face had fallen.

"Oh… You know Faith…?" Willow's voice had made it sound crossed between a statement and a question at the same time.

"Yeah, I met her earlier today" Tara replied, wondering if the two of them had problems. "You know her?" she asked and took a bite of her lunch.

"Yeah… It's kinda a long story though…" Willow looked at Tara concern etched on her face.

"Oh" Tara wasn't sure what to say. She was a real loner in high school and was excited to gain some friends in university.

Willow lowered her voice, "Just look out for her, hey?"

Tara was taken aback. Was Faith dangerous?

"Oh… Um, okay" Tara had no idea how to respond to that. Faith had seemed to be really nice to her so far.

"Well… To be fair, it did happen a long time ago" Willow seemed to be talking out loud as she shuffled forward in the line.

"Can I ask what happened?" Tara said, curiosity getting the better of her.

"She's evil" Willow said flatly.

Tara's blue eyes blinked in confusion.

"E-evil?"

"I'll tell you after. In private, ya know?" Willow replied.

"Okay… Um, I might grab us a seat?" Tara suggested, noticing how busy it was around campus with other students filling up the courtyard.

"Sounds good, I'll catch up" Willow said cheerfully.

* * *

Tara found a spare table near one of the lecture halls. She sat down and continued to eat her lunch hoping that Willow would find her and began to wonder about Faith. Faith seemed nice enough and was eager to have a friend too. Was she a crazy girl or just misunderstood like Tara was…

Within minutes the red head had found her and sat down next to her.

"Isn't it kind of amazing? The simple combination of sausage, bread, onions and sauce make such a good lunch?" she mused before taking a bite.

"Us humans are kind of weird" Tara noted "But it does taste good" She wanted to ask about Faith but decided not to push it right away.

"So why psychology?" Tara asked, changing the subject in her mind. "Seems a big leap from Business"

"I want to help people" Willow said simply. "There's so much pain out there. I want to help" Her eyes were full of compassion.

"I know what you mean… I-I mean, that's my reason too" Tara said. "I can also feel other people's feelings… I think it's useful" Tara added, deciding to reveal some details about herself.

"Oh really? Like a human mood ring?" Willow asked eagerly.

Tara laughed. "Sort of. Depends how close I am to the person or how strong their energy is"

Willow looked at her impressed. "That's amazing"

Tara blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed at Willow's eagerness. "It can be useful" she said softly.

"So detected any vibes here today?" Willow asked curiously.

"O-o-only once" Tara wasn't sure to let on what she knew about Buffy and Faith. "Although it's harder to separate everyone's feelings when there is a lot of people around. I don't like crowds much. Too overwhelming" she explained.

"That's understandable" Willow looked like she was thinking deeply. "Can you turn it off?"

Tara shook her head "Not really"

"That sucks" Willow looked sad. "So what did you pick up today?"

"Um… To be honest, I could feel that something wasn't right between Faith and Buffy…" Tara knew that she was a bad liar.

"Ah. Yeah you would feel that. That powerful though huh?" Willow mused. Tara nodded her head. "I was going to tell you about all that… Long story short, Faith tried to steal Buffy's boyfriend. They had a fight and Faith put Buffy in hospital. To be fair, Buffy put Faith in hospital too. I guess as Buffy's best friend I'm going to take her side. They're both as tough as each other" Willow shrugged.

"Oh… Okay" Tara wasn't sure what to make of that. "But it happened a long time ago?"

"About five years ago, I guess" Willow said, finishing off her lunch. "She has changed, but there's some stuff that you can't forgive, you know?"

"Yeah I guess so" Tara said, not really sure what to add.

"Anyways, that's Faith. Hey, are you going to join any of the clubs? Enjoy the full potential of uni?" Willow asked brightly.

Tara was grateful for the subject change. "Um, I heard there's a-a-a LGBT guild" she said shyly.

"Yeah there is" Willow said warmly "I'm part of it. Except it's only really just drinks once every month. Not overly that exciting"

Tara smiled, she felt slightly scared admitting she was gay but grateful Willow didn't alienate her straight away.

"Oh cool. So you're….?" Tara didn't finish the sentence but hoping that Willow was also a lesbian, to not feel so alone.

"Oh no. I'm straight but an ally. I have a boyfriend" Willow said casually. "It's more of a gay straight alliance. Not many gay people here"

"Oh" Tara's heart sank. So once again she would probably be in isolation.

"But it's a decent night out most of the time" Willow said, noticing Tara's disappointment, not realising that it wasn't about the drinks.

"What else are you apart of?" Tara asked curiously.

"Not much… I volunteer in the library a lot for newbies who need help."

"That's cool" Tara said. "I might need your help"

"Well, if it's anything to do with computers, I'm your gal" Willow said proudly. Willow looked down at her watch "Sorry to cut this short but I need to go, I said I'd meet Oz after his lecture"

"Oh of course, that's fine. Is Oz your boyfriend?" Tara wondered.

Willow had already stood up and put the napkin that was given with lunch in a near by bin. "Yeah he is. He's a guitarist for a band. You should come see them play at The Bronze sometime" Willow said cheerfully.

"I'm sure I will" Tara replied politely, taking note of the mention about the Bronze.

"See ya Tara" Willow waved before walking off.

"Bye" Tara replied. Having finished her own lunch and knowing that she didn't have to attend another workshop for a while she decided to get a coffee. She swung her bag over her shoulder and went to the uni café. Walking past the stalls, she looked over to see if Faith was still serving everyone hot dogs. The brunette was missing from catering duty and Tara figured that she would send a text to Faith's number once she got her coffee.

* * *

Tara pushed against the glass door to the entrance of the café only to be bumped into.

"Sorry" Tara said looking down, her force of habit in her shy personality usually meant she apologized for things she didn't need to apologize for.

"Think it was my fault blondie" a familiar voice greeted her ears.

Tara looked up to see Faith holding a cup of coffee and giving her a half grin.

"I was just thinking of texting you" Tara said truthfully.

"I have to admit, when I was finished my shift I was kinda disappointed to not see any text messages" Faith joked.

"Sorry" Tara said again, shyly breaking eye contact.

"Hey, it's no big. Don't stress" Faith said gently. "Want a coffee?"

"I'd love one" Tara nodded.

"This one is on me, for bailing on ya before" Faith said.

"Thankyou Faith" Tara smiled, they both walked to the back of the queue. Faith sipped her coffee.

"I saw you with Red before" Faith said casually.

"Who?" Tara said surprised, she had only been with Willow.

"Willow. Ya know, her red hair. It's open to nicknames" Faith explained.

"Oh. Yeah, she's also studying psychology" Tara replied.

"Huh. I thought she was in Business" Faith frowned.

"She changed majors" Tara said, remembering Willow's explanation from previous.

"Hm, fair call" Faith took another sip of her coffee.

"How was BBQ duty?" Tara asked, wanting to avoid the tension regarding Willow.

"Was alright. Tough job, ya know? Feeding a bunch of hungry uni students. Can be like animals" she winked, clearly joking.

Tara liked her easy going nature.

"How was your thing?" Faith asked, "Course talk, right?"

"That's right. It was, sort of boring really" Tara wrinkled her nose. "Not that inspiring to be honest"

Faith gave a chuckle "Yeah, that's the way they usually. I mean, they try but usually get boring old people to give the talks"

"You're not wrong there" Tara giggled, recalling the grey haired profession from her course talk earlier.

"It gets better though" Faith said gently. "Most lecturers here are pretty cool. It's a decent uni"

"That's good to know" Tara smiled at the reassurance.

The pair made their way to the counter, the girls in front of them walked away with take away coffee cups in hand.

"What do you want?" Faith glanced at Tara, as she reached into her jeans pocket to retrieve her wallet.

"L-l-latte… W-w-with soy milk" Tara said softly, closing her eyes at the first word of stuttering. Ordering food was always the worst and closing her eyes made it slightly easier to get through the bad stutter patches.

"Sorry? What was that?" The cashier asked gently, clearly not being able to hear Tara's quiet voice. Tara looked down, closing her eyes and about to repeat her order.

"Just a soy latte, thanks" Tara heard Faith say. Tara snapped her head up to see Faith give an encouraging smile.

"Thankyou" she said softly.

"Don't mention it T" Faith pulled out $5 and handed it to the cashier.

Within minutes Faith and Tara sat at one of the tables outside the café, both clutching their coffee cups.

"So why Sunnydale, T?" Faith asked. "Why here?"

Tara took a sip of her liquid gold before answering.

"My Dad wanted a change of scene from Texas. So my brother and I came along with him." She took a breath before continuing. "My mother died last year, so Dad is rather clingy since we lost Mom. Was easier to stay with him and Donny."

"Man, I'm sorry to hear that" Faith's husky voice lowered. "Must suck"

"Yeah… I miss her a lot" Tara said quietly.

"I bet. Guessing you were close huh?"

Tara nodded. "Not to sound stereotypical, but she was one of my best friends. I would tell her everything."

"Best friend? Your Mom?" Faith's head leaned to the side, not fully understanding.

"I… Wasn't popular in school" Tara looked down at the table in front of them, embarrassed of her social standing.

"Why not?" Faith frowned, she crossed her legs casually.

Tara shrugged. "I don't know…" she mumbled.

"Well, they're losers" Faith concluded.

Tara glanced up and had a small smile. "Yeah, they were. But I'm glad I had my Mom, you know?"

Faith nodded. "Yeah, you're lucky there. My Mom wasn't really there for me" she said offhandedly.

"No? What about your father?"

"Dead beat drunk who left when I was 12" Faith said flatly. "It's fine. You learn to get by"

"Oh Faith, I'm sorry." Tara said sadly.

"Nah, it's cool. Don't worry about it" Faith shrugged. "Its life, ya know? Sometimes life deals you an ace, sometimes you get a joker. I got a joker there"

"Still…" Tara said, unsure of how to help the brunette in front of her.

"It's no big. I won a scholarship for this place" Faith said proudly. "Like I said, sometimes life deals you an ace"

"That's amazing. You must have been so happy" Tara said encouragingly.

"Was bloody stoked as" Faith beamed. "Hey, what are you doing tonight?"

"Um, probably cooking for Dad and Donny, but not much else" Tara said lamely. She didn't have many hobbies.

"I was gunna ask if you wanna come to The Bronze with me tonight. It's a Wednesday, so it's not a massive big act on tonight. More of an acoustic scene if ya keen?" Faith said.

"I'd love to" Tara said straight away, she couldn't remember the last time someone asked her to anything, not to mention she had never been to see a music performance.

"Awesome" Faith smiled. She then drained the rest of her coffee. "Ready for that tour?"

"Sure thing" Tara stood up and followed the brunette past the café.

* * *

Turned out that Sunnydale University was a lot smaller than Tara anticipated and Faith's tour was over in less than ten minutes.

"I know it's overwhelming at the start, but everything is in short walking distance" Faith concluded as they made their way to the café.

"It is small" Tara commented.

Faith chuckled. "It is. But it's kinda good in that way. Not far to run if you're late for a class" she joked.

"That is true" Tara agreed.

"So uh, I'll see you tonight? Say 7pm?" Faith asked referencing to The Bronze.

"I'll be there" Tara promised. "I'll text you soon so you have my number"

"Sounds like a deal. I'll see you then T, I gotta go… Volunteer stuff and what not" Faith shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh of course. See you later tonight" Tara replied brightly.

"See ya" With that Faith headed back to the stalls past the café.

Tara couldn't wipe the smile off her face, the thought of Faith being 'evil' lingered briefly in the back of her mind, but for the most part she had made at least one good friend with the potential of Willow being good friend number two. Things seemed to be looking up for her in Sunnydale.

* * *

A/N: If you liked it, please leave a review :)


	2. The Bronze

Tara grabbed the key out of her shoulder bag and unlocked the door.

"Hey, I'm home" she called out, unsure if anyone was home as she walked in and set down her keys on the table near the door.

"Hey Tara" she heard her father called out from the living room.

Tara walked on through to where her father was to see him sitting on the sofa watching TV, a beer was sitting in his hand. Since they moved to Sunnydale her father had started drinking after work more often.

"How was university?" her asked seriously, looking up from the TV screen.

"Um, was good. I made a friend. We're going out tonight" Tara replied, taking a seat opposite her greying father. His facial features had aged a lot over the past year since her mother's illness and death.

"A friend?" he sounded surprised. "You haven't had one of those in a while"

Tara swallowed, slightly embarrassed. "I made two friends actually" she said quietly.

"Just make sure you don't slack on your chores" her father said sternly. "Your curfew is 10pm"

"Yes sir" Tara replied and walked away from him, knowing that was her dismissal. She headed into her bedroom. Despite her gentle demeanour her bedroom reflected a completely different side. Posters were stuck up on the walls of all her favourite bands and artists, ranging from Blink 182 to Taylor Swift. Some would describe her as being stuck in her teen years but for Tara it made things more homely and normal. Whatever normal was.

She slung her bag on her bed and sat next to it, pulling out her phone as she did so. She looked down at the number that Faith had written on her hand and punched the number into her slightly out dated phone to save Faith's number and started a text message.

 _'Hey Faith, it's Tara. Was nice to meet you at uni today and looking forward to tonight'_

She paused, thinking if there was anything else to add. She smiled softly before adding;

 _'Don't lose this very important number :p '_

She hit the send button feeling satisfied knowing that she'll have someone to hang out with. She glanced at the clock in her room seeing that it was late afternoon, she had gone to one more workshop before walking home. The walk home was an hour long, she could of easily taken her car but her theory was in order to get to know the town well was to travel on foot to find shortcuts.

Her phone buzzed in her hand, she eagerly opened the message seeing straight away it was from Faith.

' _Hey Blondie, this is indeed an important number. I do have an important question- what alcohol do you drink?'_

Tara frowned slightly at the question, feeling slightly ashamed she wasn't like other girls her age.

 _'I don't drink alcohol.'_

She couldn't think of anything wittier to add before hitting send.

No more than 30 seconds later a buzz came back.

 _'Would you be willing to change that? I can be a bad influence ;-)'_

Tara thought for a second. Why didn't she drink? It dawned on her- she had no one around her in the past that she could trust.

' _Sure thing Little Miss Badass'_

' _Wicked. That took very little convincing. See you soon T'_

Tara wondered what she was getting herself into as she left her bedroom and headed to the kitchen. She knew that her father wouldn't object to an early dinner and she started to work on a relatively easy curry.

* * *

With her father satisfied with dinner, Tara had a few shirts laid out on her bed. She decided to go for a casual look with jeans and a nice top. The problem was, which top to choose? She held up a low cut dark blue shirt which she thought would bring out the colour in her eyes plus show some cleavage of her large chest. Not that she thought that Faith would be into girls per say, but that was the fashion these days, right?

She quickly pulled on the shirt and was happy with how she looked with her light grey jeans. It was casual but not too daggy. Tara took her ID and bank card out of her purse and slipped them into her pocket thinking that bag-free was the way to go.

She walked out of her room and passed her father on the sofa who was joined by her beefy looking brother Donny who also had a beer can in hand.

"I-I'm heading out" Tara announced as the men were both glued to the TV screen. A replay of the weekend's football was on screen.

"Okay. See you at 10pm or before" her father slurred, briefly looking up.

Donny simply waved and grunted a "Bye" as Tara turned to walk out of the house, picking up her keys along the way. She walked into the garage and got into her car. Her car was nothing flash. A ten year old, small, red hatchback. It wasn't the flashiest car but it was Tara's and Tara was grateful to have the car that her mother left her.

* * *

Within ten minutes Tara pulled up to the closest carpark to The Bronze, having checking the internet earlier for the location. She was 20 minutes early, but Tara had the habit of being early for everything. Her stomach felt like it was churning knots and she had no idea why she was so nervous. Did other people get nervous seeing friends? Probably not, but then again other people probably had more friends than fingers on one hand.

Tara walked into The Bronze, surprised by its relaxed atmosphere. There was a pool table, a nice looking bar with many bottles lining up on the wall. There were plenty of comfy looking sofa chairs with coffee tables scattered throughout the edges of the room, leaving plenty of space for a dance floor.

A lone woman was adjusting a microphone and had a guitar on a stand next to her. Tara assumed that this was the woman who was performing tonight. Gentle music could be heard throughout the bar. It was a quaint little place. The room was virtually empty. Tara wondered if this was normal or the fact it was still early in the night.

"Looks like someone is keen"

The voice broke Tara's thoughts as she whipped around to see Faith behind her, wearing a confident smile.

"Hey" Tara greeted shyly. "I have-have this thing where I'm early for everything. So… Here I am" she said lamely.

"Hey that's pretty five by five with me. And not like I can talk" Faith shrugged. Tara took a second to admire Faith, she was wearing a low cut top, much like her own except in black, a different looking leather jacket and leather pants. This complimented her dark choice in make up. Overall, she looked stunning.

"What is with the 'five by five' thing?" Tara cocked her head to the side, noting that it seemed to be Faith's catch phrase.

"Well-" Faith started her sentence before the pair of them heard Tara's name being called from behind.

Tara turned around to find out the owner of the feminine voice, Tara was surprised to see Willow walking up to her, with Buffy and two other guys. One she assumed was her boyfriend Oz and some other friend. Maybe Buffy's boyfriend?

"Hey Tara, didn't know you'd be here tonight" Willow said cheerfully, unaware to the fact that she was interrupting her and Faith's conversation.

"Yeah. Um, Faith asked me here" Tara smiled, giving a nod to Faith. She noticed that the smile from Faith's face had disappeared.

"Oh cool. Well, maybe I'll see you around in class hey?" Willow said gently, feeling the awkwardness between Faith and her own group.

"Sounds nice" Tara replied, and turned back to Faith as the other's disappeared.

"Aren't you little miss popular tonight?" Faith joked, but Tara could hear something else in her voice. Jealousy?

"For the first time in my life" Tara replied casually, hoping that the friction between Faith and Willow wouldn't escalate.

Faith indicated for them to sit down in the sofa chairs close by.

"Can I ask you something?" she said seriously, her forehead furrowed.

"O-of course" Tara replied, her stomach starting to churn.

"Did Willow say anything about me today?" Faith asked, her eyes seemed to narrow at the mention of Willow's name.

Tara swallowed before she replied nervously. "She did… But she said it was all in the past"

Faith sat back in her seat and crossed one leg over the other, her body language clearly going icy.

"Uh huh… Do you believe any of it?"

Tara fidgeted with her hands.

"I don't want drama… If you don't want to be friends with me because of Willow…" she started to say.

"Hey" Faith reached out and touched her thigh. "I'm sorry" her brown eyes were full of sincerity "That was dumb of me. I know you're a bit of a loner like me, and it was uncalled for"

"Not a loner by choice" Tara added bitterly, but liking the feeling of affection from Faith.

"I know." Faith squeezed her thigh. She sighed "There was some shit that went down years ago. With the old me. I've changed a lot but I know that there are some things that others can't forgive, ya know?"

Faith didn't need to reference who the 'others' were.

"I guess I don't want them to turn you against me because of stuff that happened five years ago" Faith said honestly, and Tara could feel the regret in her voice when she talked about her past. It then dawned over her…

"You don't want to lose me as a friend." Tara stated, feeling an overwhelming feeling of happiness. She had never been desired before.

"I don't. People around this small town don't forgive and forget easy. It's hard to start afresh and gain respect when you don't get given a chance" Faith said sadly. "And you seem cool. Like, easy to get along with. You're different. We're kinda alike in a way, ya know?"

"I get that" Tara said, knowing that when she was at school herself she would try and befriend each new student that came into her school.

"So now you know" Faith had removed her hand from her leg. "It's hard not to be bitter towards those guys when you think that they're gunna plot people to turn against you" she said quietly.

"Faith, unless you hurt me, I'm not going to not be your friend" Tara said truthfully. It's not like she was overly picky with her friends, seeing that she didn't ever really have any in the past.

"I won't" Faith's eyes met hers, giving her a silent promise.

"Then we're going to be fine" Tara smiled reassuringly.

"Wicked. Now, let's introduce you to my friend Jack Daniels" Faith said with a smirk as she rose from her seat and reached out for Tara's hand, encouraging her to follow to the bar.

Tara was surprised at the sudden change of emotion she felt from Faith. Her own feelings started taking over, nervousness and slightly scared. How many ads did they put on TV about the dangers of alcohol? Not to mention the anger that sometimes erupted from her own father.

Faith dropped Tara's hand when they approached the bar and she casually leaned on the study bar counter, only to drop one of her hands in her pocket to draw out a $20 note.

"First one is on me" she winked. She thought for a moment, seeing Tara's clear concern. "Maybe Jacks will be too strong for your taste. Perhaps vodka" she mused, as they waited for the bartender to notice them.

"W-what's your favourite?" Tara asked.

"Oooh, tough question." Faith pondered then shrugged. "Anything really. I'm kinda not too fussy, ya know? Although I do have a soft spot for rum"

"Why rum? Good taste?" Tara asked curiously.

"Make me feel like a pirate" Faith replied seriously, then cracking a smile, unable to keep a straight face.

Tara laughed. She felt that Faith was quite unpredictable, but she liked it.

"Coke okay?" Faith asked Tara just before the bartender walked towards them.

"Coke for what?" Tara blinked in confusion.

"Mixing it with the alcohol" Faith said slowly, raising her eyebrow. "You got no idea how this drinking thing works huh?"

Tara shook her head. "My Dad drinks beer. That's all I know"

"Eh, beer is alright. Anyway, do you like Coke?"

"Coke is great" Tara replied.

Tara couldn't hear what Faith said to the bartender as she placed their orders, turning her back on the blonde. Tara's eyes trailed down to admire Faith's choice of clothing, including the leather pants. Realising what she was staring at, she tore her eyes away to look around the rest of The Bronze. More people had entered the building since she was so focused on Faith. She could make out Willow and her friends the other end of the Bronze. There was a dark haired taller boy along with a much shorter red head guy.

"Here ya go" Faith's hand with a drink appeared in front of Tara. Tara blinked, breaking her long stare over at Willow and her group.

"Thank you" she said, taking the drink.

"Cheers" Faith raised her glass to Tara's to create a small 'chink'.

"Thank you for the drink" Tara said politely as Faith took a sip.

"Don't thank me yet, you haven't tasted it" Faith chuckled.

Tara raised an eyebrow just before she raised the glass to her mouth to take a sip. The Coke mixed with the harsh liquid burned her mouth slightly.

"Uuurgh" Tara gave a small groan as Faith gave a loud laugh.

"What is in this?" Tara said, half disgusted and half laughing.

"Vodka. You get used to it" Faith replied, taking another swig from her own glass. Tara had another sip of her drink, wondering if alcohol was an acquired taste like olives were.

"What did you get?" Tara asked curiously, fighting the urge to wrinkle her nose at the unpleasant taste.

"Same as you" Faith replied, her eyes glistened with amusement. "C'mon, let's dance" Faith reached out for Tara's hand to pull her onto the dance floor.

Tara was dully aware of the acoustic music that had started to play behind them. She had never been much of a dancer.

"How does one dance to this?" she frowned, not following Faith making her stop in her tracks. Faith blinked a few times in confusion and dropped Tara's hand.

"It's easy. You just sorta sway to the music" she replied. "Have you…. Have you not danced before?" Faith looked utterly confused.

"I-I have. Kinda…" Tara's voice trailed off. Well, she had. In the third grade's disco.

Faith's expression changed from a confused one to a much kinder one, noticing Tara's increasing discomfort.

"Let me teach you" she said gently, taking Tara's hand once again. Faith led Tara down near the front of the stage, placing her drink on one of the tables close by. She reached for Tara's drink and placed it next to hers.

Tara's face had already started to go a light shade of red from embarrassment but at the same time she didn't put any resistance up to Faith's touch. She had already started to feel a little buzz that she assumed from her drink, seeing that she had no tolerance to alcohol.

The gentle sound of the guitar had a slow beat to it and Tara was still curious how to dance to such a slow song, she faced Faith feeling very self conscious of anyone else watching them both. She admired Faith's confidence, she seemingly had no shits to give about anyone else watching her, her brown eyes were intensely locked on Tara as they faced each other.

"Okay, first thing. Close your eyes" Faith instructed. Her voice had changed from having a lot of strength guarded behind it to being low and husky.

Tara did as she was told, all her focus was now on sound. She tried to block out the thoughts of wondering what everyone else thought of them both. Willow and Buffy in particular.

"Can you hear the beat?" Faith's voice was closer than Tara expected. Tara nodded, from spending years of listening to music she could say that she had developed an ear to pick up a beat.

"Try and sway to it" Faith said. Tara frowned as she attempted to move her hips in time to the music. It felt unnatural to her and wondered if she was doing it right.

"That's it T" she heard Faith, as if she had read her mind. She didn't know if she was being kind or not. Tara had no idea what to do with her arms and was starting to feel more and more uncomfortable by the second.

Tara opened her eyes to see Faith gazing back at her, who was also swaying to the music. Her arms hung by her side but in a more natural state than what Tara imagined hers to look like.

"I didn't say to open your eyes" Faith said joked.

"I just feel so weird" Tara tried to explain her discomfort.

"Want another drink?" Faith offered, already grabbing Tara's glass off the table. Tara nodded and took a good swig. It didn't burn as much as she thought it would.

"I just don't know what to do with my arms" Tara blurted out.

Faith gave a confused look. "Whaddya mean?"

"What do you do with them? It feels awkward" Tara said, taking another long drink. She could feel her body buzzing more and the music was starting to sound more and more amazing by the second.

Faith chuckled. "Whatever you want to do with them. Throw 'em in the air if ya want"

Tara drained the rest of her drink. "Not useful Faith. You need to work on your teaching skills"

"To be fair, you're my first student there" Faith held her hands up in defence. "I'm driving blind here"

Tara walked over to the table and placed her empty glass down. "And how am I doing so far?" Tara asked, her voice full of doubt.

"Pretty damn well" Faith replied without hesitation.

"You're a smooth talker there Faithy" Tara jibed, walking back to her.

"'Faithy'? My, my, someone is getting confident" Faith joked as Tara attempted swaying to the music, feeling more confident by the second.

"You must bring that out in me" Tara replied, feeling that alcohol right now was the most awesome thing ever.

"Or possibly our friend from Russia" Faith laughed.

"Russia?" Tara frowned in confusion.

"The vodka. It's from Russia" Faith briefly explained.

"Oh" Tara looked thoughtful for a moment.

"But seriously though, I haven't heard you stutter once in the last five minutes" Faith commented, swaying in time to the music, matching Tara's pace.

Tara looked surprised and then realised Faith was correct. This did not happen often.

"Once again, confidence" Tara replied, smiling.

"Well, if you're confident, ready for the next lesson?" Faith's eyes had a mischievous look.

"Bring it on Miss-" Tara frowned, realising she didn't know Faith's last name yet.

"Lehane" Faith grinned, helping her out.

"Miss Lehane" Tara completed her sentence, feeling more determined.

"Put your arms around my neck" Faith requested innocently, her smile not leaving her face.

Tara raised an eyebrow before stepping closer to Faith. Her heart started beating harder in her chest. She couldn't deny it, Faith was incredibly sexy. And she was only human, right? She placed her arms around Faith's neck, now noticing close up that Faith's pale skin was lightly freckled. Her perfect straight teeth made her smile gorgeous. Tara's eyes darted up from Faith's lips back up to her deep brown eyes.

She felt Faith's hands rest against her hips and pull her in closer. The gap between her and Faith was almost non-existent.

"This is rather intimate" Tara stated quietly, her eyes never leaving Faith's.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Faith said concerned, her smile had vanished and Tara felt her pull away from her.

"No" Tara said truthfully. She could almost feel the electric sparks between them. Is this what sexual tension is? Tara had never been close enough to anyone else to feel this.

She could feel Faith relax and was pulled in close again. Tara could smell the light fragrance of cologne on her. It was sexy as.

"Good" Faith gave Tara a small smile. "So this time you have something to do with your hands" Faith's hips started to sway, leading Tara to join her.

"You just want me close to you" Tara commented casually, not knowing where her burst of confidence was coming from. It then dawned on her, this was the first time she had ever flirted with anyone.

"Is there any complaints with that?" Faith's voice was still low and husky.

"None whatsoever" Tara grinned. "This is nice" she breathed, feeling like this was like a dream.

"Just nice?" Faith joked. "Damn, I was hoping for a bit more than just nice"

"Actually 'amazing' comes to mind" Tara said honestly.

"Now that I can live with" Faith smiled.

Tara didn't know how long they were like that for. She shut out everything around her and couldn't stop from staring deep into Faith's deep brown eyes.

"Feeling less awkward?" Faith asked softly.

"Absolutely" Tara replied without uncertainty. Without warning Faith leaned her forehead against Tara's. Tara had a sharp intake of air, surprised by Faith's actions and feeling Faith's hands run up against her back. Faith's eyes were closed and her moves against Tara were getting more sensual. If Tara's face wasn't red from blushing before, it certainly was now. Tara closed her eyes, taking in the sensations that Faith was creating between them. Tara had no idea how long this went on for but she felt like she never wanted it to end.

* * *

Tara opened her eyes and came to her senses realising that one of the songs they were swaying to had stopped. Tara decided to break the connection and she un-snaked her arms from Faith's neck and politely clapped for the artist. She felt Faith's hands absent from her hips as Faith did the same.

"Would you like another drink?" Faith offered, before the next song started up, not commenting on their past connection.

"I'll get this one" Tara said. "You bought the last one"

"Thanks T" Faith said gratefully and followed her to the bar.

Tara could feel her ability to walk properly falter and Faith picked up on this immediately.

"Maybe just a water for you hey?" Faith chuckled. "Light weight you are"

"This is the first time I've had alcohol. Be nice" Tara started to get defensive.

"I kid, I kid. C'mon, let's get you some fresh air" Faith walked away from Tara to go to the water cooler where plastic cups were provided. She filled up a cup quickly and placed it in Tara's hands before grabbing her free hand to lead her outside.

The cool fresh air hit Tara hard and she gave a shudder from the sudden drop in temperature. Faith didn't miss this movement at all and quickly removed her jacket, and placing it around Tara's shoulders.

"Here. Don't get cold" she said softly.

"But then you'll be cold" Tara replied.

Faith chuckled. "I don't feel the cold. I'm tough"

"Oh yeah, a big toughie you are. Taking a kitten under your wing" Tara said seriously.

Faith raised an eyebrow "You're the kitten in the scenario, right?" Tara simply nodded as she took a big gulp of water, not realising how thirsty she was.

"You can be my kitten. That's cool" Faith said gruffly.

"You're kind Faith" Tara said, she could feel that past her tough exterior, she was a real softie. Her touches from the dancefloor and seeing the sincerity in her eyes already proved that to Tara.

"Keep that a secret, will ya?" Faith joked "Can't have people knowing that, my rep is on the line here"

"Secret is safe with me" Tara replied with a grin. She remembered her father's curfew and pulled out her phone. She was shocked to see that the pair had been together for two hours. The fear creeped in of angering her father. Even though he said ten pm was her curfew he would often forget things when he was drunk, and he didn't look pretty when she left.

"I should probably get going soon…" Tara's voice trailed off sadly.

"Already?" Faith sounded surprised. "I didn't push things too far tonight, did I?" she said concerned.

"No. It's just… my Dad" Tara didn't feel like explaining and she placed her phone back in her pocket and drew out her keys.

"Uh-uh kiddo, you're not driving" Faith gently pulled the keys out of her hands.

Tara stared at her blankly "How will I get home?"

"I'll drive ya" Faith took Tara's hand in her own. "I'll walk home after. I'm used to it. Which is your car?"

Tara pulled against Faith's hand and rearranged her hand so their fingers were intertwined.

"You had a drink too. Why are you driving?" Tara argued.

Faith gave a sly grin. "My tolerance is a lot higher than yours, another few and that would be my cut off from driving. Yours however… You're already struggling to walk straight"

"That's not the only thing that's not straight" Tara rolled her eyes in response, not realising what she just said outed herself.

Faith raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Good to know that"

Tara flushed deep red, now realising what she had said. "The red hatchback" she replied pointing to across the road with the cup in her hand, diverting the conversation from her sexuality. Faith led them across the road and unlocked the car. The pair broke contact, both got into the car and Faith made quick work of altering the car to her level while Tara clicked in her seatbelt.

Within minutes Tara had given Faith the directions to Tara's house and were soon parked out the front.

"Thank you for tonight. And I-I'm sorry we had to cut it short" Tara felt guilty.

"Don't be silly. I get it, I really do. Maybe I can take you out for longer again soon?" Faith said gently.

"I would love that" Tara smiled as she unclicked her seatbelt, wondering if she meant it as a date or simply friends. Tara felt the sexual tension coming off of Faith earlier that night, and in all honesty Tara was already pretty attracted to the brunette. Faith had already opened the car door and had walked around to Tara's side of the vehicle. Tara took off Faith' jacket and passed it back to the brunette. The mix of fresh air and water had cleared Tara's foggy mind.

"Thank you for the jacket" Tara said, feeling like this was an awkward goodbye.

"It's five by five" Faith smiled, slinging on her jacket.

"You have to tell me what that means one day" Tara laughed, realising both times she asked she had been interrupted. Maybe she was never meant to find out.

"Yeah, one day" Faith agreed. Faith looked intensely at Tara. "You're pretty cool Tara" she said softly, Tara noticed the use of her full name.

"You are too Faith" Tara replied, noticing her heart starting to beat hard. She noticed Faith's eyes dart to her lips and back up to Tara's eyes, uncertainly was on her face.

Possibly it was still the alcohol that made her this bold but Tara stepped in to close the gap between them both, snaked her arms around Faith's neck and kissed her lips before Faith could react.

* * *

A/N: Everyone loves a little cliffhanger hey? If you're digging it, I'd love to hear about it.


	3. History & Help Needed

A/N: To be honest, not my greatest chapter… Also shorter. Next chapter should be better.

Warning for bad language. Gets a bit dark in this one. Without further ado:

* * *

Tara could feel Faith's arms wrap around her waist, pulling her in closer to her. Tara's body was pushed up against the smaller girl and she felt Faith gently suck on her bottom lip, emitting a small moan from Tara. Feeling slightly embarrassed, Tara pulled away. Faith opened her eyes and looked slightly baffled.

"You okay?" she said gently, not removing her arms.

"Yeah, I'm okay" Tara nodded. She gave a quick glance to the front of her house, double checking that her father wouldn't see her kissing another girl. She wasn't yet out to her father and Donny yet.

"I… I didn't push too far, did I?" Faith frowned, her arms starting to drop from Tara.

Tara pulled her in again for another kiss, using her tongue to trace along Faith's lips before pulling away.

"Tease" Faith breathed her eyes still closed, a sly grin appeared on her face.

"You didn't push too far" Tara said strongly. "You're very concerned about that" Faith's eyes snapped open.

"I am. I don't wanna screw things up" Faith replied seriously. "I find you attractive and I guess in the past I kinda suck at the this kinda thing, so kinda letting you call the shots here"

Tara's face flushed bright red. "I c-c-can't say I've dated anyone before" she said shyly.

Faith raised an eyebrow "Like, ever?"

Tara shook her head, removing her arms from Faith slowly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"O-of course" Tara replied instantly.

"Was that your first kiss?" Faith asked curiously.

Tara had an internal panic and looked down to the ground avoiding Faith's eyes. "I-i-is it that obvious?"

She felt Faith hand tilt her chin upwards "No. Not obvious. I just didn't know." Faith's expression was serious. She continued "If I had of known, I possibly would of picked up my game a bit better" she said light heartedly.

Tara felt instant relief. So she didn't suck entirely.

"I don't get it T. The people in your past hell suck" Faith's voice was husky again.

"It sounds like we sort of have that in common" Tara said, her blue eyes meeting Faith's.

Faith chuckled. "I guess so" she said awkwardly. "Although I sucked pretty bad back then. Anyway, you better get in the house hey?"

"Thank you for a wonderful night" Tara said politely but meaning every word.

"I could say the same to you. Talk to you soon?" Faith asked.

"Of course. I-I mean, you have my number after all" Tara replied.

"That I do. Um… One more thing" Faith frowned for a minute.

"Hm?"

Faith drew in closer to Tara and placed a tender kiss on her lips, she then drew away a few inches from Tara's face.

"Kinda like a tradition right? A good night kiss?" She grinned.

"A tradition I could get used to" Tara replied mischievously.

"G'night Tara" Faith said, placing Tara's keys in her hands and backing away from Tara.

"Good night Faith" Tara replied and turned to walk up to the front door of her house, unlocking the door. She glanced at the clock near the door as she entered. 9:30pm. She was satisfied being back before her curfew and walked through to the living room.

"Have a good night Tara?" her father asked as she walked into the room. Her brother was no where to be seen.

"Yes sir. I had a good time" she replied obediently, her hand on the door the hallway to her room.

"Good. You going to bed?"

"Yes, I hope to go back down to campus tomorrow" Tara replied.

"Good" her father nodded in approval. "Good night Tara"

"Good night Dad" she replied.

Tara changed into her pyjamas and got ready for bed. Just as she climbed under the covers, her phone buzzed. Tara grabbed the phone off her dresser drawer and knew instantly it was Faith. No one else would be messaging her.

' _Thanks for tonight. I had fun. Maybe see you tomorrow or something?'_

' _Thank you for the drink and all, and yes that sounds lovely. I'm heading to uni at 10am. Maybe meet you for lunch?'_

Tara hit send and within minutes Faith had replied.

' _Done deal. Gnight T x'_

Tara smiled widely as she noticed the 'x' after her new nickname.

' _Good night Faith x'_

That night Tara went to sleep with a big smile on her face.

* * *

Morning dawned and Tara woke with a small smile on her face, the memories of the previous night came to her mind. For the first time in her life, someone found her attractive. Her father didn't notice her unusual chirpiness and Tara quickly prepared her bag for the day ahead, but mostly she was excited to see Faith again. She had packed her textbooks, a few notebooks and a water bottle in her shoulder bag and she farewelled her father before deciding to take her car to uni.

It was only 9am when Tara pulled in to uni. With solid determination to do well for her course she decided to spend the couple of days before uni officially started to print out her unit plans, get familiar on campus and even to start on some units to get a head start.

Tara slung her shoulder bag over her shoulder and locked her car before heading to the computer labs. Tara walked up the stairs and felt confident after being shown the labs in her tour with Faith yesterday. Without any hesitation, Tara found the computer labs with ease and entered the double doors to the empty labs. She smiled at the staff who were sitting behind the desk upon entry as they greeted her.

Tara sat at the back of the computer labs and pushed her bag under her feet as she logged on to her account.

Within minutes Tara was frowning at the system that the university was using. She knew that she wanted to access her units and they were uploaded to her account but navigating her way around the unfamiliar site was frustrating her. Tara looked up at the staff members, knowing that they'd only be too happy to help but felt embarrassed. It was a basic thing, right? She knew someone who wouldn't judge…

After the thought had crossed Tara's mind she retrieved her phone out of her jean's pocket.

' _Hey Faith, mind helping out this newbie with some computer stuff today?'_

Tara hit the send button on her phone and leaned back in her chair sighing. She glanced at the bottom of the computer screen seeing it was only 9:20am. Faith probably wouldn't be at uni yet, Tara was used to being the early person for everything.

The buzz on her phone went off and Tara quickly picked up her phone to see Faith's reply.

' _Hey T, of course I'll help you. Meet you at the c labs? When are you in- 10am?'_

Tara assumed 'c labs' was her lazy talk for 'computer labs'. She smiled gratefully, not detecting any judgment.

' _Actually I'm in now. Was excited to start'_

Tara sent the text and placed down her phone, staring at the computer screen. She recalled in one of yesterday's talks about the computer system that there were two different portals. One for personal information and one that contained the work. She had the first portal up, now only if she could remember how to access the other one. Yesterday's session were a bit of a blur and information overload. Tara clicked on a few different links but none took her to the destination she wanted.

"Hey nerd, what up?" a familiar voice broke Tara's concentration.

"Hey you" Tara smiled as Faith pulled up a chair next to her and sipped her coffee.

"Someone is keen" Faith commented looking at the computer screen, "But glad to of be of service"

"Nothing wrong with being prepared, right?" Tara reasoned. "You're here pretty early"

"I wanted to get some work done" Faith replied casually, taking another sip from her coffee cup.

"Nerd" Tara teased, not letting the opportunity pass.

Faith chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure. So what are you stuck on?"

"Oh, um… Going to sound dumb" Tara started to say, feeling slightly shy. "How do you access the work portal?"

Faith set down her coffee cup. "Not dumb at all. They overhauled their system half way through last year. Hell pissed me off, way more complex than before."

Faith spent the next ten minutes going over through the website's layout and system and Tara was feeling more confident by the end of the brunette's explanation. It wasn't overly as complex as Tara thought, confusing at first for sure.

"Thanks Faith. I appreciate this" Tara said gratefully, satisfied with the pages that were displayed on screen.

"It's no big" Faith shrugged. "It is overwhelming at the start though. You know what change and updates are like, one step forward and three steps back"

Tara nodded. "Certainly can feel the overwhelming fear"

"Gets easier. Alcohol helps" Faith said wisely.

Tara laughed. "That sounds like a terrible coping mechanism"

"Hey, if it works for some then it ain't dumb" Faith said.

"You're a worry" Tara replied, shaking her head in amazement.

"A-anyway, I should let you get on with your work" Tara said, realising that Faith's services were no longer needed.

"It can wait. I mean, uni doesn't start for another few days" Faith's eyes met Tara's seriously.

"I-I…." Tara took a breath before continuing. "There's a few things I want to get done first, but maybe I can buy you a coffee as a thank you?"

Faith grinned at the offer. "I won't say no" she replied as she punched her own log in details on the computer she was sat at next to Tara. "While I'm here…"

Tara smiled and turned back to her own computer, determined to get as prepared as possible for the upcoming semester.

* * *

Half an hour had passed and Tara had a variety of dates written down in her diary that her assessments were due. With the aid of Faith, she had printed out the unit outlines and had them neatly folded in her file.

Faith hadn't seemed to of done much since they sat together, but Tara appreciated not sitting alone. Maybe Faith simply wasn't a morning person?

Tara clicked the 'log off' button on the uni's site and turned to Faith.

"I'm all done here. What about you?"

"Yeah. I'm done and dusted for now" Faith replied, hastily clicking off the university's website.

"Still up for that coffee?" Tara asked, picking up her bag and placing her work file and diary in.

"You bet. That coffee I had wasn't that strong. Disappointing really" she replied, picking up her offending coffee cup.

"Do you know where to get good coffee then?" Tara asked, standing and swinging her shoulder bag on.

"Uni coffee is decent. And cheap" Faith replied, standing with Tara and leading them out the double doors of the computer lab.

"That's easy then" Tara said happily.

The pair took a seat at the back of the café once they had their coffee.

"Tell me T, what's the most bad ass thing you've ever done?" Faith asked, she leaned on the table and propped up her chin on her hand.

"Where did that come from?" Tara said in surprise.

"Just wanting to get to know you better" Faith said casually.

Tara thought to herself.

"I broke a toilet once at school" she replied. "Although it was an accident" she added.

Faith laughed. "How did that occur?"

"Well… Some girls who were always nasty to me were trying to flush my pencil case down the toilet. They locked the door and I kept banging on it to get my things back. I broke the door in the process" Tara admitted.

Faith's expression changed immediately from laughter to darkness.

"Bitches" she hissed, leaning back in her chair.

"It's okay. I mean, I had worse. That was pretty mild in comparison"

Faith's expression didn't change. "That's bullshit Tara"

Tara shrugged and looked down at the table, her hair hiding her face. She was a real loser at her old school.

"Hey" Faith reached for Tara's hand. "They're in the past. They can't touch you now. And if they do, they'll have to go through me. And I'm pretty tough"

Tara smiled. "Most of them are married with kids. It's kind of a thing where I come from. Not many people do much with their lives"

"See? You're already doing better than they are." Faith said reassuringly, letting go of Tara's hand.

"I suppose so. I got out of that town"

"Yeah, the others are doomed, right?" Faith replied.

"Absolutely" Tara smiled. "So how tough are you?" She asked changing the subject.

"Very" Faith grinned. "Actually that was good thing about my Dad before he buggered off. Sent me to do karate since I was 6. Got my black belt a couple of years back. I kept going when he left. My Mom… She cared more about booze than me and I ended up stealing the money for lessons from her all the time. Not like she ever noticed" Faith added with a frown.

"That's horrible Faith" Tara whispered.

"Hey, I'm five by five. Made me tough. I know how to take care of myself. I left home when I was 16" Faith explained.

"Where do you live now?" Tara asked curiously.

"On campus. So 500 metres that way" Faith pointed behind her. It clicked in Tara's brain that was probably why Faith arrive so fast earlier. "It's alright. Cheap enough. A old relative left a crap load of money to me two years ago. Not really sure why he picked me, but whatever. That's when I figured I had a chance of making something for myself, rather than pay to pay and owing people shit, ya know? My new leaf."

"You're incredible" Tara said in amazement.

"Nah, not really" Faith laughed. "I messed up a lot"

"But look at you now" Tara reasoned. "You know that a lot of other people would spend that money and not think twice about it"

"That's true" Faith thought. "I was in hospital at the time when I got the cash. Spending a lot of time in hospital makes you think twice about life"

"Why were you in hospital?"

"Car accident. Lost a mate, but opened my eyes. Can't scrap by in life and figure everything will be alright"

"I'm sorry to hear that Faith" Tara said softly. This girl in front of Tara had clearly been through such an ordeal but brushed it off as if it was nothing.

"Hey, it's all in the past. But yeah. That's me in a nutshell" Faith said casually.

"You're amazing" Tara said honestly.

"I'm alright" Faith gave a sly grin. "Tell me more about you though. What was it like where you grew up? Apart from those assholes at school. Did you have a pet?"

* * *

Tara couldn't believe how much time she had spent with Faith as she dumped her bag in her room. The pair had sat the uni's café for hours, drinking coffee, having lunch together and talking more. Tara felt more and more comfortable around the brunette every time they spent time together. She learnt how hard Faith's upbringing was, although she skated over the details about her feud with Buffy. The pair had talked about their hopes, their past, their dreams. Faith was more of a dog person and longed for a pet whereas Tara had plans to get a cat in the near future.

Her father wasn't home when she arrived but she noticed her brother's car was parked up in the garage. Donny was a few years older than Tara and drank along side their father most nights. He had their father's temper down to perfection- one fuse short of a cannon.

Tara walked into the kitchen to get some water when she saw her older brother.

"Where have you been?" he grunted, as he fixed himself a sandwich.

"Out with a friend" Tara replied innocently, walking over to the fridge.

"That friend you were sucking face with?" Donny replied, placing a knife he used in the sink.

Tara froze. "W-w-what?"

"You know Dad would freak, right?" Donny continued. "I saw you last night with her"

"Please don't tell him" Tara said quietly, her heart started to hammer in her chest.

Donny simply shook his head. "It's wrong Tara. How could you do this to him?" he spat. "And to me. This family"

Tara opened her mouth but the words failing to come out.

"You can't even talk. You're pathetic" his eyes narrowed at her. Without further word, he grabbed his plate and stormed out of the room, leaving Tara by herself with tears welling up in her eyes.

She feared her father. He had a temper. Donny would be violent towards her from time to time.

Tara walked back to her room, her chest still hammering. The only thing she could think to do was to talk to Faith.

' _Hey Faith. Can I see you soon?'_ Tara texted.

A few minutes later Faith's reply came through.

' _Can't get enough of me huh? :P Of course. You alright?'_

' _Not really. Donny saw us last night… I think he's going to tell Dad. My family doesn't know I'm gay. Apart from Donny now'_ Tara hastily replied.

' _Shit. Yeah, come over. Or shall I meet you somewhere?_ ' Faith replied.

' _I'll come over. You don't mind?_ '

Tara already emptied the textbooks out of her bag and replaced it with a few clothes. Just in case.

' _Don't be stupid. Meet me in the car park yeah? How homophobic is your family?'_

' _On the scale of thinking that gays should be killed'_

' _Shit. Come over as soon as you can'_

Tara swung her bag over her shoulder, walking away from her room. She noticed Donny in the hallway, his empty plate in hand. She averted her eyes away from his.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, malice in his voice.

"Just out" Tara's meek voice came out.

"To that girl, right?" he drawled, his voice full of disgust.

"N-n-no" Tara said, trying to walk past him.

Donny stuck his arm out, preventing Tara from walking past him.

"Don't fuck things up here. You'd better be breaking up with that girl Tara." Donny's voice full of aggression, Tara's eyes were full of fear from the look of her brother's face.

Tara said nothing, knowing that she probably wouldn't be able to get a word out from fear.

Donny raised an eyebrow. "Still saying nothing?" He shook his head in disgust looking away from Tara and lowering his arm.

Tara took opportunity to quickly pass him.

"Hey! I wasn't done here!" he roared, grabbing Tara by the shoulder and slamming her against the wall.

"P-please don't hurt me" Tara squeaked out. She could feel the blood pumping in her ears, everything in her body was screaming at her to run but she felt frozen in place.

"Don't see that girl. Got it?" Donny warned her, his face inches from hers.

"O-okay" Tara said quickly.

Donny released his grip on her, his eyes narrowed at her.

"And if you need a reminder of why…" he said before raising his arm and slapping her in the face with force before she could react.

Tara fell to the ground, her face burning where Donny had hit her. She clutched her face and knelt up, looking in fear at her brother. Donny shot one more disgusted look at her before walking away.

Tara quickly stood, made her way to the door and grabbed her keys on the way out. Tears had already started to escape her eyes, partly from pain, partly from fear. She knew that Donny always had a suspicion that she was a lesbian since the beginning of high school and would make his feelings clear about gay people.

It wasn't the first time he hit her. But the aggression she saw in his eyes now was something else. He hadn't reacted so angry like that before.

Faith. She needed to get to Faith. Those were the only thoughts running through her mind- to run to her.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Would love a review hearing your thoughts.


	4. Snuggles and Jane Austen

A/N: Random fact- I have a stutter like Tara's. Never met another stutterer who did the whole closing eyes while struggling on a word thing. Also confidence is a major factor.

I do plan on updating this story weekly- this weekend I had a gig with my band for the first time in the city. Last weekend was the start of my other band's EP. Band practice bit into writing time, but the schedule should resume to normal over the next few gig-free weeks.

Onwards with the story~

* * *

Faith was smoking a cigarette and was learning on a power pole near the stairs that led up to the university's campus when Tara pulled up in her red hatchback.

Tara took a breath before opening the door and getting out of her car. Faith had stubbed out her cigarette and her expression changed instantly as soon as she saw Tara.

"What the hell happened?" she exclaimed, walking over to Tara and placed a hand on Tara's arm. Her eyes went straight to Tara's offending mark on her face.

"Donny" Tara stated. Faith looked confused. "My brother"

"Asshole" she hissed, her brown eyes narrowing in disgust. "C'mon, we'll get some ice on it" Faith took Tara's hand in her own and started to lead them to Faith's place.

"Faith. Stop" Tara stood dead in her tracks. What if Donny found out that her Faith held hands like this? An unreasonable fear washed over Tara.

"Huh?" Faith turned to face Tara, her face full of confusion. "What's up?"

"I can't… I can't do this with you. Donny and my Dad… T-they'll…" Tara's voice trailed off as tears started to leave her eyes, she looked away. She couldn't believe what she was saying. Tara felt closer to Faith than she had to anyone in her life, and that was within two days. She felt such an attraction, a pull towards her. Her smile, her way of talking but mostly and above all that Faith found her interesting. The brunette wanted to be friends with her and more, maybe even to be her girlfriend one day…

Faith frowned and crossed her arms in defence. It was like Tara could see the walls building up around her.

"You come around here to tell me that you can't see me?" her voice had dropped a few pitches.

"N-n-n… No" Was the only word Tara could get out before she buried her face in her hands and started to sob, emotion overwhelmed her.

"Hey…" Tara could feel Faith's arms pull her into a tight hug. Tara wrapped her arms around Faith's neck, rested her head in the nook of Faith's neck and tried her best to stop her tears.

"You're scared. I get that." Faith whispered. "What do you want me to do?"

"Hold me" Tara said the words without thinking.

She felt Faith's grip around her tighten slightly before releasing her. "Let's get you inside" she said softly.

Tara wiped the tears off her face and followed behind Faith. The pair went down a flight of stairs and were soon within the student village. Faith took a key out of her jean pocket and led them to the second closest building from the stairs.

"I'm lucky. I have no roommate" Faith said. "You've seen yourself, this place isn't too busy. Not many students live here. Not like other places. It's Sunnydale, quiet place" Faith explained.

Tara nodded numbly, but was grateful Faith had no house mate to see her cry.

Faith unlocked the door and led Tara inside. It was a small apartment. A single couch with a TV was in the living room and the next space was the kitchen area. Tara noticed a door next to the couch, assuming it led to the bathroom and bedrooms.

"It's not much, but it's home" Faith shrugged as she sat down on the couch, motioning for Tara to follow.

Tara took off her shoulder bag and placed it at the base of the couch. She sat next to Faith on the couch, looking at her hesitantly.

"I'm sorry" she said softly.

"For what?" Faith frowned. "You just got battered by your bro. Kinda normal to be a bit over the place"

Tara failed to hide her small smile. This girl understood her.

"Thanks… What am I going to do?" Tara said. "I mean… I want to keep seeing you."

Faith smiled and then sighed. "I don't wanna not see you Tare. But I don't wanna put you in danger either. Hang on, let me get that ice" Faith rose from the couch and headed to the kitchen, opening the small fridge freezer and pulled out a bag of peas.

"He's hit me before" Tara confessed. "More since Mom passed"

Faith walked back over and handed Tara the bag of peas wrapped in a tea towel for her face.

"He's an asshole. Your Dad know about it?" Faith frowned.

"Yeah. But he says nothing. He used to hit Mom…" Tara recalled the memories of her father losing her temper against his wife.

"I'm liking your family less and less the more you talk about 'em" Faith said darkly.

Tara held the make shift ice pack to her face. "They're all I have" she said simply.

"I get that. I mean… I have no one" Faith said. "I don't talk to any other family members either. But I get it, you know? The pull of family. You wanna be accepted. That's normal. But what isn't okay is that they keep beating up on you, especially since your Mom passed"

Tara felt a wave of sympathy. This girl had no family, yet had no grudge against though who do. Tara thought that Faith may have some resentment over those who have happy families. But realistically, hers wasn't.

"I'm sorry" was the only thing Tara thought to say.

"Ah, don't sweat it. I get by and it doesn't bother me. It's easier, you know?" Faith said casually. "Don't let me make you feel bad either, we're all different"

"Thanks" Tara gave a small smile, her face was feeling very cold with the ice pack. "Um, how long to I have to hold this for?" she said weakly.

Faith chuckled. "Cold enough huh? Give it a few more minutes. But it should do the job of not leaving a mark"

Tara noticed the distance between the pair. Faith sat, leaning against the sofa arm but mostly facing Tara. She longed for her touch, feeling slightly guilty especially with her run in with Donny. Faith was wearing a simple singlet and jeans, accompanied with her Doc Martin boots. Even with this simple outfit, she looked amazing.

"Wanna watch something on TV? I have a small collection of DVDs." Faith said lightly, breaking the silence.

"That sounds nice" agreed Tara, it would take her mind off the cold press against her face. "I don't mind what we watch though, you pick"

"Okay" Faith rose from the sofa and sifted through the DVDs that were stacked in a cupboard near the TV. She put the DVD in the player and turned on the TV.

Faith returned to the sofa and sat closely to Tara. Tara looked at the brunette, feeling the warmth of her body so close to her own. Faith gazed at her.

"Still want me to hold you?" she asked softly.

Tara nodded, and took up on Faith's cue to place her head against her chest, feeling Faith's arms wrap around her. It was like a warm cacoon. Tara took away her ice pack, breaking the hold, placing the ice pack on the floor then returning to Faith's embrace, not really noticing the advertisements appearing on screen on the DVD. She felt Faith's hands were somewhat rough as they caressed her bare skin on her arms. It felt like heaven.

"Comfortable?" Tara heard Faith say.

"Y-yes" she replied, not wanting this moment to end, then came back to reality as she saw the TV screen and wrinkled her nose.

"Die Hard?"

"What? It's an awesome movie" Faith said in defence.

Tara decided to have an open mind. Action movies weren't usually her forte. But then she realised something.

"I probably can't stay here for long… My Dad will be getting home from work…" Tara said.

"I know" Faith replied. "But you're welcome to stay here whenever, okay? Family shit sucks" Tara felt Faith's arms wrap tighter around her. Tara felt her heart beating quite heavily, she felt nervous around her, considering her lack of experience. Then something dawned on her.

"How old are you Faith?" Tara asked, realising that she never asked her age.

"23. And you?" Faith replied.

"21" Tara was 20 when her mother passed away.

"Really?" Faith drew back from Tara. Tara looked up to see Faith's brown eyes peer down at her in confusion. "I expected you to be a lot younger, like 18 or whatever"

"So you're calling me old?" Tara jibed.

"I walked straight into that one, huh?" Faith chuckled. "But seriously though, you don't look your age"

"It's all the not drinking and smoking" Tara replied innocently.

"So the opposite of me?" Faith said.

"Yes" Tara laughed, feeling herself relax. Joking around Faith was easy.

"Point taken." Faith resumed her tight embrace around Tara and placed her head on top of Tara's. Tara had placed her left arm around Faith's stomach, feeling quite safe in the brunette's arms.

"Do you still practice karate?" Tara asked, becoming more curious about Faith's life, completely disregarding the movie playing.

"Sometimes I do. But Jui Jitsu is my current favourite" Faith replied. "I'm only a white belt there though. I started last year."

"What's Jui Jistu?" Tara asked curiously, never hearing of it before.

"It's a Brazilian martial art. Lots of grappling, holds and throwing people around" Tara heard the joy in Faith's voice. "You practice choking people out. It's fun"

It sounded the exact opposite of fun for Tara. "And you like it?"

"Man, I love it. It's such a rush, ya know?"

"Not really" Tara said honestly.

Faith laughed. "It's not for everyone I guess. But hey, there's heaps you know. Self-defence is important"

"That I agree with" Tara said softly, thinking about the potential of next time Donny would beat up on her.

"I've dabbled in a few others. I can show you sometime. If ya want?" Faith said.

Tara moved her head away from Faith's chest and looked at her. "You'd do that?"

"Of course. I can show you some stuff now" Faith grinned.

"Maybe tomorrow?" Tara replied, thinking that she should head home soon anyway.

"Yeah, I'm free. Text me when you wanna do it" Faith said.

"I will" Tara promised. She didn't remove her eyes from Faith. Being in such close proximity to her was intoxicating. There was only a small gap between them both. Tara's eyes darted from Faith's eyes to her lips, feeling so tempted to make a repeat of last night. Her heart started to beat harder at the thought.

Faith picked up on this immediately. "Tara…. Don't get me wrong, I wanna kiss you. When you first came here you were pretty upset. I don't wanna take advantage of that, you know?" Faith's voice was hushed, but her grip on Tara never faltered.

"I-I-I just don't want my Dad or Donny to f-f-find out" Tara said, trying to not feel rejected.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't have any security cameras here" Faith joked.

Tara raised her arm from Faith's stomach and lightly placed her hand against Faith's cheek. Faith closed her eyes and pressed her face harder against Tara's hand, clearly wanting the physical affection.

"No security cameras?" Tara repeated.

Faith's eyes opened. "None at all" she assured her.

Tara gazed deep into Faith's eyes, feeling a new wave of nervousness. Which was stupid, she had already kissed her last night.

Faith returned the intense gaze but then instead slowly started to lean in and her eyes went from Tara's eyes to her lips.

Tara closed her eyes to feel Faith's lips on hers. She moved her hand from Faith's face to the back of her head. At first Faith kissed her slowly, full of innocence. Compared to last night, it felt incredible. Possibly due to being completely sober.

She then felt Faith's tongue darting at the entrance of her own lips. Tara figured that she should mirror Faith's movements and used her own tongue to meet Faith's. Faith moaned at the feeling of Tara's tongue and she gently pushed Tara, making her sit straight on the sofa. Without breaking the kiss, Faith straddled Tara and continued kissing her passionately.

Tara felt like she was on fire and waves of pleasure that she never knew existed hit her. Now she could see what all the fuss about making out was about. It was amazing. Her hands had automatically starting to caress Faith's back and Faith had placed one hand on Tara's jaw and the other against the sofa above the pair to keep her balance.

Tara started to feel a little over whelmed as the minutes ticked by and pulled away, but not before placing one short innocent kiss on Faith's lips as they parted.

"I have to go soon" Tara murmured, opening her eyes to see Faith's beautiful face looking back at her.

"I know" Faith replied softly, she started to pull away from Tara to un-straddle herself from the taller girl. "So now what?" she said, sitting down the opposite end of the sofa, placing a hand over Tara's.

Now what indeed… Tara looked at Faith's hand and intertwined her fingers with Faith's.

"I don't know" Tara said lamely.

Faith gave a reassuring smile. "It's alright. First thing first… Get yourself home and tomorrow I'll teach you how to defend a punch" Faith stood up leading Tara to follow her, their hands still intertwined.

Tara followed Faith outside, only to break their grip on their hands when Faith locked up her apartment. The pair walked up the stairs in silence and held hands. Darkness had set in. Even though recently the weather had been warmer, the sun was still setting early. The moon illuminated the car park for the pair.

"Text me when you get home, so I know you're safe" Faith said concerned before letting go of Tara's hand so the blonde could get her keys.

"I will. Thank you for tonight. B-being here I mean" Tara stammered.

"It is partially my fault T, so it's the least I can do" Faith replied.

Tara gazed at Faith, stepping in to close the gap between the two… It was traditional, right? A good night kiss?

"Um… There are actually security cameras here" Faith said guiltily, nodding over to one of the streetlights, a small white camera was pointed over to the other group of cars outside the uni stair way.

"But they're not pointed here" Tara reasoned. "Right?"

Faith smiled slyly. "You're driving the ship here Captain"

Tara leaned in to the shorter girl and placed her lips against Faith's briefly.

"Good night Faith" Tara said, opening her car door.

"See you soon" Faith replied, standing to watch Tara drive off.

* * *

Tara pulled in the garage to see her father's car was parked, but thankfully Donny's was gone. She took a deep breath before exiting the car and entering the house.

"I'm home" she called out, as she walked in the house, placing her keys in her usual place.

"Hi Tara" her father called out.

She walked through to the living room to see her Dad sitting down in front of the TV.

"Where have you been?" he frowned.

"O-out with a friend" Tara replied.

"Hm" he nodded. "Good you've made a friend" he approved.

"Yeah. S-she's at uni and lives on campus. We plan on being study buddies" Tara lied, thinking of the first thing to reason to see Faith regularly.

"That's really good. About time you hang out with girls your own age" her father said, clearly making reference to Tara's mother being her only friend.

"Y-you don't mind?" Tara asked, feeling a sense of having a green light to see Faith regularly.

"No. It's healthy. Do whatever you girls do. Are sleep overs still a thing?"

"Yes." Tara said quickly, taking advantage of his approval. "She's already invited me for one" It wasn't much of a stretch from the truth.

Her father looked at her intensely. "This is really good."

Tara smiled "Thankyou sir"

Her father then smiled "Next thing I'll hear is that you'll bring a boyfriend home"

Tara's smile faltered "Y-yes sir" she said, going along with his lie.

"How about we order take out? Your brother's gone out tonight. Strange though" her father's voice trailed off in thought about Donny.

Tara was amazed. They never got take away food. "S-sounds great" she said quickly, bringing him back from the thoughts of her brother.

"Good. See what you can find" he gestured to a pile of pamphlets.

Tara gathered the pamphlets and took them into the kitchen, to leave her father in peace for a little while and to also giving her time to text Faith.

' _Home safe. Dad is actually happy I've made a friend and I can see you whenever. Donny hasn't said anything yet. But sleep overs are on his list of approval'_ Tara quickly punched in her phone and hit send, hoping that she wouldn't come on too strong but wanted Faith to know that she could stay without too much drama… If they came to that.

She shifted through the pamphlets and was surprised. For a town that only had one Starbucks, it had a decent choice of take away food. She settled on Indian. She knew her father liked Indian and what his order would be. She picked up her phone and placed an order. Truth be told, she hated talking on the phone, but on the plus side, no one would notice her habit of closing her eyes to say a word.

She returned to the living room and sat on the sofa near her father.

"Dinner is ordered" Tara said pleasantly, feeling the vibration of her phone going off in her jeans pocket.

"Oh good" her father nodded and returned his attention to the TV.

Tara took the opportunity to retrieve her phone from her pocket to see that Faith had replied.

' _Awesome. Tell him that tomorrow night we need to have a pre-study sesh which will totally go for the whole night and warrants you staying over at mine'_

Tara suppressed a giggle and tried to hide her smile as she started to reply.

"Your friend?" Tara was interrupted by her father's voice. He looked curiously at her.

"Yes. She's, um, very funny"

"What's her name?" her father asked.

"F-faith" Tara replied, hoping that her father wouldn't pass on this information to Donny. She wondered about giving Faith a fake name to protect her.

"Pretty name. You should invite her over sometime, if all works out. I don't think I've ever seen you smile like this" her father said.

It was true. Tara would usually display a small smile around her family. But never a wide genuine smile.

"O-okay" Tara nodded hesitantly. "Um, she's invited me out tomorrow. Pre-uni stuff. She's asked me to stay the night" Tara quoted.

"Leftovers for dinner tomorrow night it is then. It's fine with me"

Tara blinked. Her father wasn't usually this encouraging. Nevertheless, she returned her attention to her phone to reply to Faith.

' _Tomorrow is a goer. My father also has requested you to come over some time. No pressure'_

Tara hit send and noticed her father was gazing at her.

"What is Faith studying?" he said, making conversation.

"Medicine" Tara replied.

"Wow… She must be very bright" he said impressively. "She must have a good head on her shoulders"

"Um… I suppose so" Tara commented. Would Faith be classed as 'having a good head on her shoulders'?

"I've seen a lot of bad looking kids around here Tara" her father's voice changed to his authority voice. "A rough lot. One girl I saw on the street the other day looked like she was going to the strip club. And not as a patron… The way that these girls dress. Leather pants, leather jackets, slutty tops" he shook his head. "This world is doomed. It's not what Jesus would have wanted"

Tara gulped. She was used to her father's angry Christian rants. But, she had only seen one girl dress in leather pants around here. And that was Faith.

She let him continue his rant, and was thankful when Indian take away was delivered. The pair ate their dinner without talking. Tara avoided messaging Faith back while in her father's presence, not wanting to give too much information about her away.

* * *

Tara checked her phone as soon as she went into her bedroom after finishing dinner.

' _Hahahahahahahaha, no pressure at all! How does going to the Bronze tomorrow night sound?'_

Tara punched the keys on her phone.

' _Sounds like a plan. See you tomorrow'_

Tara figured she would get an early night, it was easier to get away from her father's unwanted opinions if he decided to make conversation again. After getting changed into her PJs she snuggled into her bed and her mind wandered over to the events earlier in the day- her brother, conversations at uni with Faith and then being held in Faith's arms. Not to mention kissing her. Tara smiled and fell asleep with happy thoughts in mind.

* * *

"Seriously Tara."

Tara was making breakfast in the kitchen and spun around to face her brother. His eyes were narrowed at her.

"S-seriously what?"

"You're sleeping over at that girl's house" It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"She's my friend" Tara said boldly.

"I hope for your sake, she'd better be" Donny said angrily as he stormed out of the room.

Tara decided to hurry up with breakfast and packed her things she needed for the night at Faith's. If she could avoid being at home with Donny and avoid her father's interactions the better she would feel. In her hasty packing, she threw in one of her favourite books. Maybe she could go to the park or something and read before seeing Faith.

* * *

It was 8:30 by the time she left the house. Tara had left a note for her name and mumbled a goodbye to her brother who ignored her as she drove her car around Sunnydale. Feeling satisfied with a quiet looking park, she parked her car and dug out her copy of her favourite Jane Austen novel and sat under a tree. Thankfully it was sunny weather with a brisk cool wind in the air.

Tara turned to the page that she was up to and was soon immersed in the book.

"Hey, whatcha reading?" a familiar voice tore her away from the world of Jane Austen.

"Oh, Willow, hi" Tara said surprised. Willow was stood in front of her in a set of demin overalls and a light blue shirt. A goofy grin was on her face.

"Mind if I join you?" the red head asked.

"Oh, of course" Tara replied, gesturing for her to sit down. "It's' Pride and Prejudice' by the way" Tara held up her book.

"Oh cool!" Willow said enthusiastically. "Not going to lie, I'm more of a fan of 'Northanger Abby' myself"

Tara grinned "You're a fan of her works?"

"Absolutely" Willow gave a broad smile. "Among other things… Like, well… I don't know what else to say that is similar to Jane but a lot of other things"

Tara giggled at the way Willow spoke. It was as if she was thinking out loud.

"So how was the Bronze the other night? You and Faith looked, uh… cozy?" Willow asked.

"It was nice. The Bronze is nice" Tara replied, decided to make things simple.

"Yeah, the Bronze is awesome" Willow replied enthusiastically, making up for Tara's lack of enthusiasm. "Maybe you could join us sometime?"

"That'd be cool. I'll be going there tonight with Faith. Maybe I'll see you there i-if you're going?" Tara replied.

Willow's face dropped slightly. "You and Faith getting real close huh?"

"We're friends" Tara said simply, feeling that there was enough drama on that front without new found friends giving her grief too.

"Friends is good" Willow agreed, slightly emphasizing on the 'friends' part, clearly not believing Tara's reply.

"What other things do you like?" Tara asked, changing the subject.

"Well" Willow's face lit up and started to ramble on about a whole list of things she was into.

Minutes ticked into hours. Tara found herself really liking Willow's personality. Turns out that they were very similar to each other on a range of things. Tara could only describe this as that the pair had a similar vibe to each other. Kindred spirits almost.

Tara felt her phone buzz and was teared away from the conversation.

' _Hey you, ready to learn how to kick ass?'_

Tara chuckled as she replied to Faith's text.

' _Sure am. When do you want me?'_

She pocketed her phone to see Willow raise an eyebrow.

"Just friends huh? I know that look missy" she joked.

Tara smiled guiltily. "She's nice… And empathetic" she said softly.

Willow scrunched up her face in confusion. "'Empathetic'? Are we still talking about the same Faith here?"

"Maybe I see a different side of her" Tara said.

"Weird… Hey, you aren't drunk every time you see her, are ya?" Willow asked light heartedly.

Tara laughed "Only once. But it wasn't even drunkenness. But she is really nice. Today she's teaching me self defence" Tara said happily.

Willow looked sceptical. "I don't know if you know, but Faith and violence isn't a great mix"

Tara gave a sad smile. "She did tell me about some of her past with you guys… Would you believe me if I said she believes she has changed?" Thoughts of her own family ran through her head, she wasn't a stranger to violence anyway.

Willow's hazel eyes analysed her, as if searching to detect a lie. "I believe you" she said after a moment.

At that moment Tara's phone buzzed again.

' _I want you all the time, but I have a feeling that wasn't exactly what you were asking ;) Come over anytime.'_

Tara tried to hide her blush at Faith's clear flirting and punched a reply back

' _I'll be there soon'_

Tara quickly replied as Willow looked at her curiously.

"That was Faith. Um, I should probably go… Hopefully I didn't distract you from whatever you were going to do today" Tara said, feeling bad.

"Oh no, please. It's fine. I usually go for a walk every morning around here. I live close by. No distraction at all. Enjoy your self defence with Faith and uh… Maybe I will join you and her tonight. If I'm not going to third wheel you guys" Willow said, standing up and dusting off the dirt off her overalls.

"Sounds like a plan" Tara smiled and stood up, holding her abandoned book. "See you tonight I guess"

"Yeah, bye Tara" Willow waved, heading in the opposite direction as Tara headed to her car.

Tara sat for a moment in her car, smiling at how easy it was to be friends with Willow. She was straight and wasn't completely repulsed by her being gay. This was a lot better than her old town. Tara started the engine and started to drive to uni.


	5. Wing Chun & The Past

Tara pulled in at the relatively empty parking lot at university. She spotted Faith leaning against the railing of the same stairway as last night, again, smoking a cigarette. She had a backpack hanging off one of her shoulders. Tara squinted at the sign next to Faith as she approached her.

' _Smoking prohibited on campus'_

"Hey T" Faith said happily as she extinguished her cigarette and flicked it into the nearby bin.

"Hey" Tara smiled. "Missed the memo?" she nodded to the sign.

Faith glanced to where Tara's eye gaze was at and grinned.

"Technically I'm not on campus. I'm in the car park" Faith winked. "Totally different thing."

Tara laughed "Fair point. So where do we start from Sensei?" She took a guess that whatever she was going to be taught was Japanese. Didn't most martial arts originate from Japan?

"The basics. Follow me Grasshopper" Faith replied without missing a beat and extended her hand to Tara "Your world is about to change"

Tara giggled as she accepted Faith's hand, feeling the warmth from the brunette right away. The car park was deserted. In Tara's mind that was labelled as "safe".

Faith led Tara up the stairs of the university. Tara hesitated

"Where are we going?" Tara asked, instinctually loosening her grip on Faith's hand.

Faith stopped and turned to Tara "There's some spare space past the common room. Just a grassy area. It's Friday before semester starts. I can assure you, no one is here"

Tara returned her grip on Faith's hand.

"Sorry" she muttered, feeling embarrassed by her fear, refusing to make eye contact with Faith.

Faith squeezed her hand. "It's alright. I get it"

Tara peeked up from her hair which covered her face, meeting Faith's brown eyes. A wave of security washed over her and Tara gave her a small smile. With that Faith continued to lead the pair on campus.

"What did you get up to this morning?" Faith asked, distracting Tara from her inner thoughts.

"I went to a park close by. I saw Willow actually" Tara said, wondering how Faith would react.

"Yeah? Did you guys talk?" Faith asked a little too light heartedly, causing Tara to feel apprehensive.

Tara swallowed before continuing.

"Yeah we did. She w-was wondering if she could join us at The Bronze tonight. I mentioned that we w-were going. I-is that okay?" Tara fumbled over her words, and watched Faith's reaction closely.

Faith blinked. "She wants to hang with us?"

Tara nodded.

"And you mentioned that I would be there, right?"

"Yes" Tara replied, her apprehension disappearing and starting to feel amused by Faith's confusion.

"Huh… That's cool" Faith nodded. Her attitude changed a second later "Why were you nervous to tell me about it?" she frowned.

"W-w-what do you mean?" Tara was caught off guard.

Faith gave her a sly smile. "The stutter? No offense, but you're easy to read. Like a book"

Tara was taken aback, surprised that Faith had already picked up the times when she stuttered the most.

"Because of your past I guess" she said softly.

Faith squeezed her hand in assurance "Which is none of your fault T. You're new here and you're playing Team Switzerland, right? Everyone's friend? That's not a bad thing"

"I didn't want you to think I was going to abandon you or anything… Or you being jealous" Tara said quietly.

"You overthink" Faith chuckled. "It's cool, honestly if Red wants to be friends with you then that's cool. Bonus points if she gets over the past with me." Faith said calmly. "Why do you feel like I'll get jealous?"

"I can sense it" Tara said seriously. "The empath thing? You have this weird energy when I mention Willow's name"

"Oh…" Faith frowned. "Guess I'm the open book here, huh?"

Tara laughed and nodded. "In a different way, yes. But it's not a bad thing if we both are able to read each other" she reasoned.

Faith gave a soft smile, a genuine smile, not one of her half grins. "Yeah, it's not a bad thing at all" She squeezed Tara's hand and released her hand from Tara's soft grip.

Tara was so lost in Faith's smile that she hadn't noticed that they had reached their destination.

Faith placed her backpack on the ground and retrieved a pair of boxing gloves and a pair of pads and placed them on the ground.

"Ready to learn?" Faith asked, facing Tara.

Tara nodded, curious to know what Faith had in mind. The gloves and pads remained on the ground.

"Okay, so I figured the first thing to know is how to block a punch. There's heaps of ways to do that but I think the most efficient way is with Wing Chun. But in order to learn how to block it, I'm gunna teach you how to throw the punch"

"Wing- huh?" Tara asked, confused.

"Wing Chun. It's a type of Kung Fu. Only martial art designed for women actually. As far as self-defence goes, it'll probably be the fastest for you to learn."

Tara blinked. Kung Fu had types? Nevertheless, she watched Faith demonstrate the first punch. She had made a fist with both hands and struck them out one at a time and continued them in a circular motion. The fists always kept vertical rather than the usual horizonal stance Tara was expecting. It looked like Faith was doing the motions of a choo-choo train.

"What?" Faith raised an eyebrow at Tara's bemused expression.

"Are you doing the doggy paddle?" Tara asked seriously.

Faith gave a loud laugh. "Nah, that was slow motion. Check it out"

Faith returned to her square on stance and sped up her motions. Her fists became blurs. Tara had to admit that she wouldn't like to be at the end of that. Faith gave a half grin at Tara's shocked face.

"It's fast and effective. The general rule is with Wing Chun is if you don't win the fight in three seconds or less, you're doing it wrong" Faith said strongly.

Tara nodded as Faith's words sunk in. She was liking the sound of this. Tara looked down to her hands and made fists, holding her arms up in front of her chest and attempted to copy Faith's prior moves.

"Wait a second" Faith stopped her. "There's a bit of technique to go with it. It's not the doggy paddle" she joked before she launched into her speech about the theory behind the moves.

* * *

Around twenty minutes had passed since Faith had corrected Tara's technique before deeming is relatively acceptable. Faith was holding a single pad in front of Tara while she hit the same spot repeatedly with her bare fists. Tara felt herself getting into the groove of the technique, and hitting the pad was quite painless. She was already starting to work up a slight sweat.

"Alright" Faith said, interrupting Tara's flow. She lowered the pad and Tara halted with her punches.

"That's actually not feeling too bad" Tara smiled widely, feeling very pleased with herself.

"You're doing good" Faith encouraged. "Ready to learn how to block it?"

Tara nodded as Faith placed the pad on the grassy ground.

"There's two ways I'll show you. The first comes up in other self defence classes. Think of it as a slap" Faith briefly explained. "Go to punch me, aim for my face"

Tara frowned and slowly did the technique Faith previously taught her, aiming her fist towards Faith's head.

Faith stepped back and rolled her eyes. "Throw a punch T, not go to caress my face. You ain't gunna hurt me" Faith stepped forward, her eyes were alert in concentration as they met Tara's blue eyes.

Tara felt assured and struck a fast punch. Before she was able to make contact to Faith's cheek, her arm had been slapped away and Tara was shocked to find Faith's fist millimetres away from her own face.

"That's how it's supposed to work" Faith explained. "You strike as you defend"

"Any particular way to slap?" Tara asked curiously, still alert from Faith's sharp defence.

"At this point? Nah. Keep your same stance as before. Elbows in. And as soon as you bring your hand down on mine, throw the punch. Let me show you, go slow this time"

Faith raised her fists again and motioned for Tara to throw a punch. Tara slowly moved her fist towards Faith, her hand came down sharply and Tara found herself, again, staring at Faith's fist right in front of her face.

"Okay… I think I've got it" Tara said with confidence.

* * *

Half an hour had passed as the pair decided to sit down for a break. Tara had felt confident with the first block and Faith decided to teach her the second which was better designed to protect her against a hook punch. The shape made with her arm resembled as if she was a waitress carrying a tray. Faith had slowly started to change the types of punches aimed at Tara from jabs to hooks. Tara had been able to block almost all with ease and would follow Faith's lead of throwing a punch at the same time as blocking.

Tara had sat down on the grassy ground and crossed her legs, feeling that her forearms were tender from blocking Faith's punches. She rubbed her right arm gingerly.

Faith sat down next to her, one leg lay crookedly on the ground while the other crossed over the top and passed her a drink bottle, which Tara took a grateful gulp from, not realising how thirsty she was.

"You might have a bruise or two on your arms, but you'll get stronger the more you practice" Faith said, noticing Tara's prior movements.

"I think I can live with that" Tara joked.

"Better than your face" Faith said darkly. Tara dropped her eyes to the ground, memories of her brother beating up on her flashed in her mind.

"Sorry, that was uncalled for" Faith said quickly, noticing Tara's mood. "But in all honesty, you did really good"

"I have a good teacher" Tara smiled, pushing the previous thoughts out of her head. She reached for Faith's hand and intertwined her fingers with her own. Even though the pair had been in constant contact for over the last hour, gentle touches was what Tara was craving. Faith's fingers reciprocated the contact and her thumb gentle traced circles on Tara's hand. Tara felt like her skin was buzzing from her touch.

"What time are we heading to The Bronze tonight?" Tara asked, admiring Faith's feminine features.

"How about 7? We'll have dinner first?" Faith replied.

"Sounds good. How about I cook? As a thank you for today" Tara said.

"I'm not gunna say no. I have some basic stuff in my house, so think of it as a Master Chef challenge" Faith joked.

"Challenge accepted" Tara said with a straight face before laughing.

"Um, also… I've decided you can have my bed. I'll sleep on the sofa" Faith said awkwardly.

"Oh…" Tara wasn't sure what to say.

"It's no big" Faith shrugged. "My sofa is pretty comfy"

"I, um… That's nice of you" Tara said slowly. Faith raised an eyebrow, sensing that's not all Tara wanted to say.

"I guess… I was hoping that… Um…"

"You wanna share the bed with me?" Faith guessed.

Tara nodded, her eyes not leaving Faith's.

"I don't wanna rush things here for you, T. Don't wanna be the stereotypical lesbians here, the whole too fast, too soon thing" Faith said seriously. "I mean, as much as I wanna…."

Tara blinked. "Lesbians have stereotypes" Confusion overwhelmed the sense of rejection.

Faith looked surprised and laughed. "Oh man, there is a lot to teach you kiddo, and not just martial arts"

Tara tilted her head in confusion. "Huh?"

Faith's eyes left Tara's to quickly scan the area around them before giving Tara a light peck on her cheek.

"You're too cute" Faith said simply. "Very innocent"

"Yay me?"

"If you wanna sleep in my bed with me, I'm not gunna say no. You call the shots, hey?" Faith said seriously.

"Y—you sure? I mean, if I-I-I'm going too fast… I haven't dated before…" Tara mumbled, started to feel self conscious and adverted her eyes from Faith.

"Tara" Faith interjected. "It's okay. I'm just trying to make sure I'm not forcing you into anything you don't want, ya know?"

"You're kind of like a gentleman, aren't you?" Tara said slyly.

Faith wrinkled her nose up at the comment. "Tell no one. Can't let people know that I'm a softie when I have such street cred to uphold" she joked.

"Secret is safe with me" Tara giggled. "But thank you" she added seriously.

"Don't mention it" Faith replied. "So, dunno about you but I'm kinda hungry. Wanna grab some food?"

"Absolutely" Tara replied, breaking the contact from Faith and stood up. Faith followed suit, and collected the pads and boxing gloves before shoving them in her backpack and swung the backpack over her shoulder.

* * *

The pair dropped off Faith's backpack at the apartment along with Tara's things for her stay for the night, and continued to walk to a nearby café.

"Just the usual Faith?" the guy behind the counter asked as the pair walked up to the counter. Tara's eyes scanned the menu board.

"Nah, not today" Faith said casually, and looked over to Tara.

"You're a regular here?" Tara asked curiously.

"Coffee" Faith grinned. "I can't live without that caffeine hit, ya know?"

The pair ordered their lunches and took a seat near the back of the café.

"Thanks again for today" Tara said gratefully, looking across from Faith.

"Don't mention it. I'm glad you came" she replied sincerely.

"Do…Do you not have many other friends?" Tara asked.

Faith ran a hand through her hair. "Ah… Not really. My last roommate graduated last semester. She was cool. But on to bigger and better things now. Can't say I've got a great name in town. But I'm done with the running away thing."

Tara nodded. "Do you miss her?"

"Oh yeah. Many drunken awesome nights" Faith laughed. "She was easy to get along with"

"Why did you pick Sunnydale to study at? I mean… You said about not running away… Why?"

Faith frowned and paused for a moment, as if gathering her thoughts before answering.

"I don't like being weak" she said slowly.

"Yeah, being a black belt is definitely a sign of weakness" Tara joked.

"You've seen Willow. When they talk about me, right? It's kinda messed up, but one day I wanna earn that trust and respect back. I screwed up"

Tara frowned. "Why waste your time with those people? I mean, obviously I've just met you a few days ago. But why try and win over people like that?"

"Because they were important to me" Faith said, her expression turned to sorrow. "Buffy… She used to be one of my best friends. I, uh… Had a thing for a guy she was seeing. I came between them. Back then I had a real bad temper. B did as well. We're both as fiery as each other" Faith gave a chuckle before continuing "This guy… He played us both. It's uh… Kinda a messy situation. I wasn't actually aware they were seeing each other. Kinda on the down low, you know? Just a casual thing. Anyway, she walked in on us making out and what not. He tried pleading innocence and said I had come onto him and said that he told me about him and B. B started to lay straight into me. I ended up losing control and beat the crap out of her." Faith admitted.

Tara's eyebrows were raised in shock.

"Yeah, I know. Not my best moment. I fractured her skull and broke a few ribs. She ended up breaking my arm and I busted my ankle during our fight. Guess I deserved that much at least. That guy? He bailed out on town soon after that. Being 18 and all, your world is somewhat free up to do whatever. His name was Angel. Ironic right? He was anything but" Faith rolled her eyes.

"What happened to you then?" Tara asked curiously.

"I stormed out of town. I was a ticking time bomb of anger. My Mom… I was still having problems with her. I travelled a bit. Did odd jobs here and there. One day I realised that this anger was gunna kill me if I didn't get over the past. So I returned. You've seen Buffy, she's a popular girl. When I left the news had spread, plus a few rumours." Faith rolled her eyes again. "Not gunna lie, there's a few details I'm leaving out here. Did some other stuff, but that's the main reason why people don't like me. I touched the 'untouchable Buffy', ya know?"

Tara remained silent for a few moments, processing what Faith had said.

"Have I freaked you?" Faith's voice had gone low. Tara detected that was her vulnerable voice.

"No, you haven't freaked me. Just… Can't imagine you losing it" Tara said honestly. "Like… I can't detect that kind of energy from you"

"I learnt a lot in my travels. Did me some good actually. Got my ass kicked a few times which put me in my place" Faith said. "Now I feel like I have my anger under control. So… You probably wouldn't be able to pick it up. That's past me, you know?"

"I understand" Tara said softly. "You past sounds… hectic"

Faith laughed. "Oh man, the stories I could tell you!" She gave a half grin before it turned into a sad smile "But uh… Anyway, that's my story. Plus, Sunnydale ain't a bad place. It's a lot quieter and a cheaper place to live compared to some places I've been."

"I think it's admirable that you've returned" Tara said.

"Thanks T. I mean, I do have other friends around though… Just not close. More… Acquaintances." Faith said.

"I understand. I am curious though. Can… Can I ask a question?" Tara asked shyly.

"You just did" Faith grinned.

Tara shot her a disgruntled look.

"Go for it" Faith said hastily, taking a sip of her glass of water.

"With, what was his name? Angel? Does that mean… You were straight? Or…?"

"Oh that." Faith sat her glass of water back on the table. "Yeah I liked guys back then. But since then I guess I've changed teams. I mean, I always liked girls. I've been with a few guys but as the years have gone on I'm not really digging it with them like I used to be. Does that kinda make sense?"

"Kinda not really?" Tara said confused. "Um, I've always liked girls" she added shyly.

"Well you know what a bisexual is, right?" Faith said.

"Um, I guess" Tara said.

"Jesus Tara, what rock were you living under where you came from?"

"A very isolated one" Tara admitted.

"Okay, being bi is when you like both guys and girls" Faith explained.

"I gathered that much, just wasn't really heard of when I was growing up"

Faith raised an eyebrow. "Fair enough. Weird though. Anyways, these days I play for the all girls team" she said casually.

"Oh okay. Um, cool" Tara smiled.

At that moment, the waiter sat down two plates in front of the pair.

"Thanks" Faith said, and Tara followed suit with thanking the waiter as he left.

"Were you and Willow close?" Tara asked as Faith took a bite of her burger.

"Hm… Fairly close" she said in between bites. "Was always me, her, B and Xander. Our little group."

"Who's Xander?" Tara said curiously, wondering if it was one of the guys she saw with Willow and Buffy the other day. She took a bite of her own burger.

"Bit of a dorky guy. Heart of gold though. Not sure what he does now. I mean, he was on campus the other day but he doesn't attend here. Guess he was in for the free food or whatever. Probably just wanted to hang, lusting after B or something"

Tara raised an eyebrow. "This is starting to sound more complex. Lusting after Buffy?"

"Ah yeah, he's had a thing for her for years. Not that she'd ever notice."

"You say like this is such common knowledge" Tara commented.

"Well from around standing, it's fairly obvious!" Faith laughed. "Ah, he's alright. Loyal dude."

"Were you two close?"

Faith's expression was as if she was a deer struck by headlights before saying quickly "Not really"

Tara figured that was a sore point for her and resumed eating her burger, deciding to lay off the questions for a while. But she wondered if that was some of the missing pieces in Faith's story of her messed up past.

"Sorry… Look, I don't think I'm ready to tell you that part about me yet" Faith said, her brown eyes meeting Tara's.

"It's okay. You've told me a lot about yourself already" Tara smiled softly. "I get it. It's hard"

"Yeah. So, enough talking about me. What's the most exciting thing you've ever done?" Faith said grinning, changing the subject.

"Um… Having a drink with you the other night and the um… Dancing?" Tara replied. "I'm not very exciting" she said apologetically.

"You know what? That's probably not a bad thing" Faith said.

* * *

The conversation began to flow again between the two, Faith asked a lot of questions about Tara's taste in music, movies and books. Faith was more of a movie fan than books, but the two of them had very similar tastes in music. Their burgers were demolished and the two hardly noticed the time passing of them just talking.

"We should go see some gigs in the city sometime" Faith said excitedly. "I mean, it'll be great having a moshing buddy"

"Moshing?" Tara repeated, confused.

"Like in the mosh pit?" Faith said. "You know… Right?"

Tara shook her head, slightly bemused. Faith lived in a different world. It was more exciting than Tara's.

"Alright then… Another thing on the list of stuff to teach you, oh so young one" Faith teased.

"I'm not complaining" Tara grinned.

"Speaking of gigs… We've got some time to kill before tonight. Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure. But, does it have to be Die Hard?" Tara said reluctantly.

Faith laughed. "Okay, no Die Hard. You can pick whatever we watch"

"Sounds good to me" she replied. They both stood and Faith pulled out some money from her wallet. Tara reached for her purse out of her pocket.

"I've got it. Maybe buy us the next meal?" Faith said as she approached the counter to pay for their bill.

"Sounds good" Tara replied, pocketing her purse, agreeing on the compromise.

* * *

The walk back to Faith's apartment was filled with enthusiastic talk about plans for the future. Tara was feeling quite excited to do so many of the things Faith was suggesting- gigs, places to visit, and the continuing teaching of martial arts. Things that Tara felt that normal friends did.

"You should totally come to a class sometime. You'd love it" Faith said with a grin, as she slotted the key into the lock of her apartment.

"The being choked out bit doesn't sound very fun" Tara said.

"You tap out as soon as you feel uncomfortable" Faith explained. "You won't actually go unconscious" She opened the door and let Tara walk in first.

"Oh" That sounded better than what Tara imagined.

"Plus" Faith smiled seductively, closing the door behind her, walking up close to Tara and draping her arms around her neck. "If you're partnered up with me, it's a pretty good excuse to touch me" Faith's eyes flickered down to Tara's lips.

Tara was shocked by Faith's forwardness but went with it. "I-is that right?" That probably came out a lot less sexily than what Tara wanted. She sucked at flirting.

"I may be jumping the gun here… But I've wanted to kiss you all day" Faith said huskily.

"No complaints here…" Tara whispered, her face inches from Faith's, and her arms instinctively wrapping around the smaller girl's waist.

Faith leaned in and pressed her lips against Tara's. Tara felt Faith's fingers thread through her hair. Tara couldn't deny it, she wanted Faith. Her mind was racing and hyper aware of Faith's body pressing hard against hers. Tara pulled Faith in harder against her, giving in to her instincts, her kissing becoming more aggressive. Faith didn't protest and kissed Tara just as passionately and pressed Tara up against the nearby wall.

Faith had removed her hands from Tara's hair and placed one hand on her jawline, and let her other hand trace circles on Tara's torso. Tara gave a breathless moan in between kisses and Faith drew back.

"Too much?" Faith asked huskily.

Tara opened her eyes slowly to see Faith looking intensely at her, her eyes full of want.

"No… I just, um, don't really know what I'm doing" she said sheepishly. Her body felt like it was on fire and every part of her wanted Faith's touch.

"You're doing pretty damn okay" Faith assured her. Faith leaned in and briefly kissed Tara's lips one more time before drawing back again.

"So, movie?" Faith suggested, not moving.

"Huh?" Tara said confused. Her mind was still trying to catch up with what was happening.

"Do you wanna slow things down or…?" Faith asked softly.

Tara shook her head. "I want you" she breathed, letting her want for Faith take over.

Faith bit her lip, her eyes flickered from Tara's eyes to her lips and took Tara's hand.

"Come see where you'll be sleeping tonight" she said with a grin as she led Tara to her bedroom.

* * *

A/N: I've been the sick the last few days, hence an early chapter. Also, I used to do Wing Chun, I highly recommend it. If you're digging this, I'd appreciate your thoughts in a review.


	6. Like A Magnet

A/N: Aaaand time for a rating upgrade to be on the safe side. Cheers to those who have left reviews so far, means a lot to me.

* * *

Faith tugged at Tara's hand and opened the door past the sofa and led her through the small passage way to two more doors. She opened the door on the right and led Tara in. Tara could feel her heart hammering in chest, and felt kind of nervous. She wanted Faith to keep kissing her, but how far would it lead them? Was she ready to go further than that? She knew that she said she wanted Faith. It seemed to be a fight between her libido and her rational thinking.

Faith turned to Tara before they reached her bed. It was a fairly sparse room; a set of drawers and a double bed with a plain purple doona was all that was in the room.

"You okay?" Faith said, sensing Tara's nervousness. Her brown eyes looked at her on concern.

Tara said nothing but simply leaned in to resume kissing Faith, wrapping her arms around Faith's neck. Tara felt Faith's arms wrap around her waist as she returned the kiss, which started to get heated. Tara started to gently suck on Faith's bottom lip which she could hear Faith give a soft moan. Hearing that made Tara possibly more turned on than what she was a few minutes earlier, it was simply the hottest thing she ever heard. Someone enjoying kissing her, who would of thought?

Faith started to step back, pulling Tara with her as the pair approached the bed. Faith pulled Tara down, not breaking their kiss as the pair laid down on the bed. Faith had rolled over to be on top of Tara, her body pressing against the blonde's. Tara became extremely aware of one of Faith's legs in between hers. Faith started to dominate the kiss now, her tongue at the entrance of Tara's lips. Tara mirrored Faith's actions, and their tongues met. Tara bucked her hips unconsciously at the touch. Her want was nothing like she had ever experienced before and she wasn't really sure what to do with this build up she was feeling.

Faith, picking up on Tara's movements, started to move her hips in rhythm with hers, clearly wanting Tara as much as Tara wanted her. Tara buried her hands in Faith's thick hair, not wanting the kiss to end. She felt one of Faith's hands move over her torso up to her breast. Tara gasped at the touch, breaking the kiss.

"Too much?" Faith asked huskily. Tara opened her eyes to see Faith's brown ones peer down at her.

"No… I just wasn't expecting it" Tara said breathlessly, moving one of her hands from Faith's hair to cup her face. Her beauty still stunned Tara, how come so many others weren't throwing themselves at her?

"Do you want me to stop or back off a little?" Faith asked concerned.

Tara gave a half smile before pulling Faith down towards her.

"Don't stop" she murmured before pressing her lips against Faith's. Faith started to kiss her hungrily, Tara could feel the passion radiating from the girl in waves. Faith's continued to grind against Tara and her hand slowly massaging her breast. Tara couldn't help but moan. It felt like her body was so hyper sensitive to Faith's touch. Tara moved her hand from Faith's face down to her breast, grateful that Faith was wearing a simple shirt and was lacking the leather today. As she ran her hand over Faith's chest, she could feel the outline of Faith's bra and mirrored Faith's actions. Faith gave a low groan, breaking the kiss and moving down to Tara's neck. Tara could feel Faith's heavy breathing against her neck. She gave a soft gasp as she felt Faith's lips on her neck, placing kisses up and down her throat.

"Oh God…" Tara moaned, her hands moved instinctively to Faith's back, gripping at her tightly. Faith left kisses trailing up her neck until she got close to her ear and placed her mouth over Tara's earlobe and sucked gently. Tara could feel Faith's heavy breath right in her ear, which added to the sensation. It was almost to the point of overwhelming.

"Faith…" Tara said softly. Faith froze in her tracks and removed herself from Tara's ear.

"Yeah?" Faith looked down at her in concern.

"Um…" Tara felt uncomfortable. She couldn't figure out what she wanted. It felt too much, like she was going to explode. "It's… It's…" Tara couldn't think of the words. Any words at this point, for that matter.

"Too intense?" Faith grinned.

"Yeah" Tara said guilty. "I just… Can we stop for a second?"

"Of course" Faith said, removing herself from on top of her so she was lying next to Tara.

"You're not… mad?" Tara said, turning to face Faith.

"Woah, why would I be mad?" Faith said quickly, her eyebrow raised.

"Um…" Tara couldn't think properly; her own breathing was quite heavy. Trying to regain her composure she continued her thoughts "I mean, things were getting pretty…"

"Heavy?" Faith suggested. Tara nodded. "Tara, it's okay. That's why I kept asking if you were okay. I mean, I'm your first kiss right? Gunna assume that you haven't gone all the way before."

"Right" Tara said quietly, her sexuality status being brought up was an easy way that Tara was reminded that she was a loser in her own town.

"Why the embarrassment?" Faith asked curiously, sensing Tara's discomfort.

"I mean, most people my age have lost their virginity… So, i-it's kind of like, um, pressure?"

Faith leaned in and covered Tara's lips with her own in a brief but heartfelt kiss.

"Screw what anyone else does. I wish I had lost my V card to someone special, but I didn't. It's not a race either. And uh, I feel like I owe you an apology" Faith said seriously.

"A-apology? For what?" Tara blinked in surprise.

"For maybe losing a little control just before" Faith gave a sly smile. "You're, uh… A really good kisser and to put it bluntly, you're hot as fuck. So I'm sorry for heating things up too fast"

"Oh… Um, all good" Tara said, blushing deeply. A smile crept on to Tara's face, hearing Faith tell her that she found her that attractive was certainly a confidence booster.

"So what do you think of my room?" Faith said with a grin, clearly changing the subject.

"Nice bed" Tara said without missing a beat. "But I do like the purple covers."

Faith laughed. "Yeah, my bed is pretty awesome. Purple is my favourite colour."

"Good to know" Tara replied, taking a mental note of that.

"Come here" Faith extended her arm, indicating for Tara to rest her head against her chest. Tara obliged, still feeling highly aroused from minutes previous. As she lay her head against Faith's chest, she could hear Faith's heart hammer hard against her chest. Tara wrapped an arm around Faith's torso and one of her legs laid across one of Faith's. Faith wrapped an arm around Tara and used her remaining hand to stroke Tara's hair.

"This feels like heaven" Tara thought out loud.

Faith gave a small chuckle. "I'm not going to argue with that" she said softly.

Tara moved her head to look up at Faith, who looked extremely content with a small grin. Tara flickered her eyes to Faith's lips and pressed her lips against them. Faith made no protest and kissed her back. The kisses were slow, soft and tender, nowhere near as heated as before.

* * *

Tara had no idea how much time had passed that the two of them just laid there on Faith's bed just making out. It felt so different from earlier, not so much the raw passion but something more than that. A connection.

Finally, Faith broke away, cupping Tara's face. Tara could see Faith's faint freckles up close, as Faith smiled.

"Hey Tare, I've got something to ask you" Faith said softly, Tara could sense a change in Faith's emotions… Was Faith nervous or was that simply her own feelings?

"Tonight… Will you consider this a date? With me?" Faith asked.

Tara grinned widely. "Of course" Her smile then faltered. "If I hadn't already agreed for Willow to come along…"

"Shit, I forgot about Red coming with" Faith looked annoyed with herself.

"I-I'm sorry" Tara said quickly.

"Nah, it's cool. Don't stress about it" Faith laughed.

"But… I would love to go on a date with you" Tara said, her eyes not leaving Faith's.

Faith gave her trademark half grin. "Awesome. Prepared to be charmed"

"Oh so you're my Princess Charming are you?" Tara laughed.

"I could be" Faith said seriously, then changing her expression. "Wow, I just went full U-Haul there"

"U-Haul?" Tara raised an eyebrow, what did a moving truck have to do with anything?

"Oh it's a lesbian stereotype. Remember how I said lesbians move fast? The joke is that the second date you bring a U-Haul truck along"

Tara giggled "Are these really real stereotypes or are you joking?"

"Hey, don't look at me, I didn't invent them" Faith shrugged. "I just know they exist"

"But you want to charm me" Tara said slyly, bringing back to the point that Faith just asked her for a date.

"I do" Faith said seriously. "Plus, I'm fricken adorable. Who wouldn't want to be charmed by yours truly?"

Tara laughed again, admiring Faith's confidence.

"I can't argue with that" Tara smiled.

Faith placed a kiss on Tara's forehead. "C'mon on then Princess, let's get up before I embarrass myself any further"

Tara pushed herself away from Faith, feeling highly amused and curious if the name 'Princess' would be a regular thing that Faith would call her. Also, it was apparent that a few hours had passed as her stomach gave a low grumble.

Faith looked at her, clearly hearing her stomach. "I'm pretty hungry too" She got off the bed and starting to make her way to the bedroom door. "Dinner?" she suggested.

"Sure. I believe I said I would cook" Tara replied, following her through the passage out to the living room, she made her way to the kitchen.

"Knock yourself out" Faith leaned against the kitchen table, watching Tara start to search through the fridge and cupboards to figure out what to make.

"Faith" Tara said slowly, turning back to Faith after checking both the fridge and cupboards.

"My selection sucks, doesn't it?" Faith said, not bothering to keep a straight face.

"How about I take you out for that meal?" Tara said, remembering the compromise that the pair made at lunch.

"I won't say no to that" Faith grinned. "I might get changed though, before we leave. We'll head to The Bronze after?" she suggested.

"That sounds good" Tara replied, thinking of the outfit she had planned for that evening. "I will too" Tara walked over to where she dumped her bag hours earlier and picked it up.

"Might have a quick shower if that's okay?" Tara asked hesitantly.

Faith smirked. "A cold one?"

"N-no" Tara blushed scarlet.

"I'm just teasing. I'll grab you a towel"

* * *

Faith locked the apartment door behind her and pocketed the key in her dark jeans. Tara couldn't help but smile, she looked beautiful. Faith was wearing a grey button up shirt with her leather jacket. In a crazy way, the word 'handsome' sprung to Tara's mind to describe her look. Tara had settled on her favourite maroon shirt that clung to her body with a grey flared pair of jeans. It was casual but she had noticed Faith's eyes linger on her breasts a few times. Tara smiled slyly, achieving the reaction she wanted.

"So where to?" Faith asked, linking her arm with Tara's.

"Hm, what do you recommend? I mean, I am the newbie here" Tara replied.

"How does the pub sound? Cheap and cheerful" Faith suggested. "They have a jukebox now"

"Oooh, how high tech" Tara teased. "But sounds good" She unlinked her arm from Faith and slipped her hand into hers.

"You sure?" Faith raised an eyebrow in concern.

"If you say that the pub is go-"

"I wasn't meaning the pub" Faith squeezed her hand.

"I'm safe with you" Tara said simply, feeling completely at ease with Faith, knowing that her family members wouldn't be out in town this time of the day.

Faith intertwined her fingers with Tara's, Tara felt an overwhelming sense of warmth and security.

Faith led Tara into The Hollow, which Tara was surprised to see fairly empty.

"It's a Friday night" she said slowly, looking at the relatively empty bar.

"It's Sunnydale" Faith replied with a shrug. "Weird bunch here." She continued to walk near the back of the pub and nodded to a booth. "Here okay?"

"Sure" Tara nodded, taking a seat opposite of Faith and picked up the menu that was laid on the table.

"Um, did you want to look at it first?" Tara asked, realising there was only one menu.

Faith gave a half grin "I'm a regular here T, already know my usual order"

"Oh, right" Tara looked over at the menu briefly and quickly decided on what she wanted.

"Okay, I-I-I'll place our orders?" Tara looked up to Faith who was staring at her. Faith quickly made eye contact with Tara and shifted in her seat. This made Tara smile, realising that she caught Faith perhaps checking her out.

"Want me to do it?" Faith suggested.

Tara tilted her head to the side. "Why would you offer?"

"You stammered" Faith said flatly. "You don't like ordering food?"

Tara shook her head "I don't like talking to people I don't know. It plays up" She shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I've noticed. What do you want?" Faith said gently as she slid out of the booth.

"You don't mind?" Tara asked, passing her purse to Faith to pay for the food.

"No, of course not. Why would I push you into ordering if you hate it? It's no big"

Tara smiled gratefully and told Faith her choice for dinner as well as what drink. She sat back against the comfy leather seat, looking at the walls. She could see why Faith liked this place. The walls were covered with band posters and other memorabilia. She could see the infamous jukebox sitting at the other side of the bar which made her smile.

Within minutes Faith re-appeared and resumed her seat opposite Tara, placing the table number that was given on the side of the table.

"Here. I totally swiped a twenty" Faith passed Tara her purse.

"You- huh?" Tara looked confused, as she hesitated to open up her purse to double check.

"I kid" Faith laughed. "I just wanted to see the look on your face"

"Meanie" Tara faux pouted, pocketing her purse.

Faith gave an innocent look. "Me? Mean? Never" She poked her tongue out. Tara smiled widely but couldn't shake the thought of where she knew she wanted Faith's tongue right now… She took a breath, to get rid of those thoughts.

"Any idea who's playing tonight at The Bronze?" She said changing the subject.

"Usually it's more of the rock stuff for the weekend. Not sure which band. Dingoes Ate My Baby play regularly. They're not half bad" Faith said casually.

"I have never heard of them" Tara replied, and poured herself and Faith a glass of water from the bottle that was on the table.

"Local band. Actually Red's boyfriend plays guitar for them" she said, accepting the glass of water Tara passed her.

"Oh wow. That's really cool" Tara said, impressed.

"Hm, they're okay. I mean as far as local bands they're one of the best" Faith said, watching Tara smile, clearly impressed. "When I say one of the best, I mean one of the only. We have like, two local bands"

"Oh. So that's not so impressive" Tara said slowly.

A waiter came by with their drinks and placed them down on the table. Tara and Faith both thanked him. Tara took a small sip of her Coke.

"It's Sunnydale. We're a bit limited here" Faith shrugged. "We have music events so that's something"

"That's true. Where I came from we didn't have anything like The Bronze" Tara said.

"No? So what did you do for fun?" Faith asked interestedly, taking a sip of her drink.

"Um, I-I'd read a lot" Tara said "Not very exciting. But I would learn how to cook from my Mom. She had some great recipes. I like cooking. And sewing.

"Nah, that's cool. I mean, I can't do any of those things. You've seen my kitchen." Faith said, making Tara chuckle. "But is there anything you want to try?"

Tara thought for a moment before answering. "I liked today. The wing chun, it was really fun" she smiled. "I guess I always wanted to try archery"

"Yeah? There's a place not too far away from here that does that. We should go there" Faith said, taking another sip of her drink.

Tara grinned broadly. "You'd be happy to try it?" She felt her heart swell, Faith was already talking about things to do in the future, together.

"I've done archery before. I'm not half bad at it" Faith replied. "It's pretty fun"

"Cool" Tara smiled. "What about you? Anything that you want to do in life that you haven't done before?"

"Man, that's a hard one" Faith sat back, she scrunched up her face in thought. "Probably getting my motor bike license. I've ridden plenty of times. But uh, not exactly legal" she said with a grin. "Apart from that sky diving"

"Wow" Tara said softly, not even fathoming in the past to ever break the law.

"Wait, was that the question?" Faith frowned, noticing Tara's change in expression.

"Not quite but close enough" Tara replied.

"Remember how I said that when I left here it was crazy times? That was some of the crazy times. Rest assured, I haven't been doing illegal stuff here" Faith said. "Well… Nothing major" Faith added.

"Nothing major?" Tara repeated.

"You've seen me smoke T" Faith laughed. "There's a few places where no one has been around"

"Bad ass" Tara commented, hiding a smile.

"And don't you forget it" Faith grinned, taking another sip of her drink.

* * *

Time ticked away and the pair had soon received their food, made more small talk. Tara kept noticing Faith watching her throughout their meal. When she caught her looking at her she would turn back to her meal. Tara wondering if there was something on her shirt or something wrong with her hair but then figured out that Faith was simply checking her out. Tara couldn't understand why Faith would like someone like her. She seemed so boring in comparison.

The pair finished their meal and continued their night by walking on down to The Bronze. Tara had the nagging thought to ask exactly why Faith liked her. Would it be worth asking? What if she sabotaged it all by doing so? She walked with Faith silently down the street, her arm linked with hers. She registered that Faith was talking but caught up in her own thoughts. What if she was doing all this for an easy lay? This seemed too good to be true. Who would truly love Tara Maclay?

"Tare?" Faith broke her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" Tara looked at her.

"You alright? You're kinda distant" Faith frowned. "I mean, I get it if I ruined your expectations before for Dingoes Ate My Baby. I probably have high standards for music"

"Oh. No, it's not that" Tara said. Faith stopped her from walking any further.

"So… What's up?" Faith frowned. "You have this look on your face"

Tara looked down at the ground shyly.

"Why do you like m-me?" Tara asked in a small voice.

Faith blinked a few times. "Huh?"

"I-I-I mean, I-I'm nothing really special" Tara said softly.

Tara peeked up at Faith, who was looking at her quite intensely.

"Where did this come from all of a sudden?" Faith frowned. She took a breath "You're insecure, right?" her voice was stern.

Tara felt her cheeks burning and avoided eye contact with Faith. How could she be so stupid to already mess things up?

"Tara?" Faith's voice was softer. Faith reached out and placed a hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry" Tara said quickly, looking up at Faith. "F-forget about everything I've said"

"No, we're going to talk about this. I promise, not gunna bite your head off here. Just wanna know what's going on in that head of yours though" Faith said, her eyes not moving from Tara's.

Tara nodded slowly, still feeling so stupid over making a big deal about nothing.

"First off, you're beautiful. I know, I'm shallow. Bite me" Faith said bluntly.

Tara's face broke out into a smile, seeing Faith grin over her reaction. "C-c-could be arranged" Tara said, smirking.

Faith laughed. "Was not expecting you to say that! But you're kind. I don't care if you don't have a billion hobbies or cool hobbies. I mean, what is cool even? You can cook. I'm shit at it. Who wins here? I'd say you do. Cos my hobby of being able to beat up people fast and efficiently just lands me in jail if I do it outside of a dojo" Faith said, her eyes not leaving Tara's.

"And I guess… You're new around here. I mean… You already know about me and how I'm not exactly gunna win a popularity award. But I'm not gunna backstab you either. Despite the drama I have been through in my life, I don't enjoy it" Faith gave a sad smile.

"To put it bluntly, you're not fucked up. I find it incredibly adorable that you're so naïve. Sure, you've got a shit family. I can relate there. When your family is crap the whole situation is isolating, and people don't get that. Especially in a town like this where everything 'oh so traditional', it's lonely"

Tara nodded, she knew no one in her old town who had family problems, at least on the surface.

"As soon as I saw you at uni, I was drawn to you. Like a magnet" Faith said honestly. She sighed "I know I'm a bit rough around the edges and my past isn't exactly fantastic… The way you talk, hell, the sound of your voice is gorgeous. I know that you have your stutter, I mean, if there's anything I can do to make that part easier on you I'll do my best. But you're kind. That is clear as day. And some people around here will eat you up and spit you out. I guess…." Faith took a deep breath before continuing "I guess I think to myself that maybe one day I'll meet someone really awesome and we'd have a happy relationship where things are easy. Not to get all ahead of myself here, but… I can kinda see that..." Faith's voice trailed off as she tore her eyes away from Tara, looking into the distance.

"With me?" Tara finished Faith's question.

"Yeah" Faith said quietly, her eyes flicked back to Tara's.

Tara could not believe what she was hearing. She didn't think anyone would think so highly of her.

"Um…" Tara didn't know what to say. Her head was swirling from everything Faith just said.

Faith removed her hand from Tara's arm and ran it through her hair nervously.

"Yeah, I know right. Very touchy feely stuff this early on. Usually I'm not so sappy"

"It's not that. It's just so… nice" Tara smiled widely and reached for Faith's hand, who instantly intertwined her fingers with Tara's. "It's, um, no one has ever said anything like this to me before. And as far as drama goes, well, there i-is my family" she said, her expression changing seriously. "It might be not so drama-free"

Faith grinned and shrugged "I'll kick your bro's ass if he hits you again. Likewise with your old man. It's no big."

"You would?" Tara couldn't believe that Faith would be so protective of her straight away.

"Was tempted to yesterday" she said darkly. "Your bro is an asshole"

Tara swallowed, now feeling relieved that her insecurities came up. "Thankyou" she said genuinely.

"For threatening to beat up your family?" Faith asked, amused.

"For caring" Tara said softly.

"Yeah, well… Someone's got to" Faith replied gruffly.

"And same to you. Tomorrow we're going food shopping" Tara said seriously. "You need proper nutrition"

Faith laughed again "I don't think I have a comeback for that" She gave Tara her lopsided grin "We cool here? Me spilling my feelings out and all" she said light hearted.

Tara admired Faith's goofy grin, she stepped closer to the brunette and quickly placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Five by five"


	7. The Bronze II

A/N: Thanks so much to those who have reviewed! In response to one review, there won't be any super powers stuff. First time writing a fic like this, let alone a super powers one. Maybe in the future that'll change and I'll write something with powers.

* * *

"Tara hey!"

Tara walked into The Bronze with Faith by her side to be greeted by a cheerful voice.

"Hi Willow" Tara smiled as the bubbly red head approached her. Tara couldn't help but admire the change of outfit from earlier on that morning. Overalls had been replaced by a dark pair of jeans and a low cut blouse. Her beaming smile was infectious and Tara felt herself returning the grin.

"H-hey Faith" Willow said hesitantly turning to Faith.

"Sup?" Faith replied casually. Tara could feel Faith's arm touch hers, suspecting she was subconsciously inching closer towards her to be protective.

"So uh, how you been Faith?" Willow said, clearly making an effort. Tara noticed her smile falter as she peered at Faith.

"Ah you know, five by five" Faith shrugged.

Willow nodded. "Right… That's good" She then turned to Tara. "So uh, want to get to know the band that's playing tonight? I have special connections with them" Willow was almost bouncing on her toes with enthusiasm.

Tara laughed "Sure. Your boyfriend is in the band, right?" Recalling what Faith said in the pub.

Willow's face fell slightly. "Oh, you already knew that…"

"Sorry to be the spoiler alert" Faith chimed in.

"Well, d'ya still wanna meet him?" Willow said hopefully.

"Of course" Tara smiled "It's like VIP treatment"

Willow gave a grin, clearly pleased that she had opportunity to show off her guitarist boyfriend.

"Hey Red, is Buffy here tonight?" Faith said quickly. Tara could feel Faith's arm near hers tense up.

"Uh yeah she is. Just with Xander and Riley" she said off handedly. Her voice had gone up a pitch when she spoke.

"Cool. I'll grab us drinks" Faith said to Tara before walking towards the bar.

Willow watched Faith walk off with a sad look on her face. Tara studied her face, taking in the concern on her face.

"D-do Buffy and Faith talk at all?" Tara asked, bringing Willow out of her trance.

"Only when they need to" she shrugged. "C'mon, come meet Oz" her attitude changed back to the more cheerful character she was a few moments earlier.

"How long have you been dating for?" Tara asked, following Willow's lead over to the stage.

"Since senior year in high school" Willow said happily.

The pair walked through the darkened dance area to where a group of people stood around a tall table close to the stage. She instantly recognised Buffy, her blonde hair making her stick out from the group where she appeared to be in quite close proximity to a large beefy guy. Next to the beefy guy were the two other guys she recognised from uni.

"Guys, this is Tara. Tara, this is everyone. Well, you already know Buffy but this is Riley, Xander and Oz" Willow said, gesturing to each member of the group.

"Hi" Tara said shyly. She wasn't a big fan of big introductions. But now she knew that Xander was the darker haired boy while the shorter red head was now Oz.

"Glad you could come to the show" Oz said, his voice was rather emotionless.

"Any friend of Will's is a friend of mine" Xander said in a cheerful voice. Tara could see what Faith meant about dorky. The way he held himself in comparison to the others was vastly different as did his clothing.

"Um, thanks"

"You're a friend of Faith's yeah?" Buffy asked, her voice somewhat cold, looking over at Tara.

Tara saw straight away that Xander's goofy grin that he had moments ago had vanished.

"Faith? As in psycho Faith?" he said, his expression falling.

"Heard my name" Faith had appeared at Tara's side holding two drinks and passed one to Tara who accepted it gratefully.

"Faith, hi, how ya been?" Xander's tone of voice completely changed again.

Faith took a sip of her drink "Psycho apparently. You?"

Xander's expression faltered before Willow interjected.

"S-she's here with Tara. Tara's at Sunnydale U this year"

Tara felt the whole atmosphere around them go cold and could feel the gaze of Xander and Buffy on herself.

"I saw you at Orientation" Buffy stated, Tara felt Buffy starting to analyse her.

"At the lunch" Tara felt herself say, not knowing what to say to Buffy's statement.

Buffy's gaze then turned to Faith "Someone else's life you want to ruin?" Her voice was stern and abrupt.

Tara instantly looked to Faith who kept her calm gaze at Buffy.

"That's not me, B" she said flatly.

Buffy scoffed. "It's not you? Seriously? You expect me to believe that?"

"Believe what you want" Faith said calmly. Tara felt her nudge her softly. "Shall we catch up with Willow later?" she said softly.

"Get out of here" Buffy's eyes narrowed at Faith. "You're playing all high and mighty hero. Seriously Faith? Out of everyone here at this table the only people you haven't hurt is Riley. So do you expect me to believe you're not going to continue your path of destruction?"

Tara was shocked, of course she knew about Faith's and Buffy's feud and she sensed that Faith had a problem with Xander too. But hurting Willow and Oz? Willow hadn't let on about how Faith had hurt her. This was the past that Faith that Tara hoped she would tell her about one day.

"You know what Buffy?" Faith took a few steps forwards towards the table, moving past Willow, her voice starting to fill with aggression.

"What's that "F"?" Buffy moved from Riley to walk directly up to Faith.

"You're not worth it" Faith said bluntly, turning on her heel back to Tara.

Buffy grabbed Faith's shoulder and whipped her around. Tara saw Faith instantly go to the stance that she had taught her yesterday, her fists raised and all, dropping her drink on the floor, the glass smashing. Tara stepped back in reaction, as did Willow who was standing close to her.

"Hey!" Riley stepped up to Faith and pushed her back, also placing a hand on Buffy's shoulder.

"You don't get to come here and parade around and act like you haven't done anything wrong!" Buffy spat, removing Riley's hand from her shoulder.

"I don't deny that!" Faith exclaimed, lowering her fists. "That's not what tonight was about" she added frustrated, glancing at Tara.

"Go ahead. Tell me you've changed and you're not about to ruin someone else's life" Buffy said bluntly.

Faith said nothing, Tara saw the darkened expression on Faith's face grow more by the second as the silence in the group lingered.

"Whatever" Faith turned her back on Buffy and walked away.

Buffy then laid her eyes on Tara. Tara was feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"I-I-I-" Tara started to say. She glanced at Willow, feeling more under pressure by Buffy's glare. Willow gave her a helpless look. "Bye" Tara managed to say, placing her drink on the table before leaving to go after Faith.

"Tara!" Willow called, but Tara walked quickly away from the group.

"Hey, Tara, wait!" Willow had appeared by her side. And grabbed her arm, making her stop in her tracks. "You have to know that I didn't expect any of that to happen" she said.

"O-okay" Tara said, still feeling more concerned about Faith, her eyes leaving Willow to scan the rest of the bar for Faith.

"I'm sorry" Willow said, still not letting go of her arm. Honestly was laced in her voice.

"I-I need to find Faith" Tara said, not looking her in the eye. She tried to ignore that Willow's touch felt electric to her.

"Okay" Willow said, clearly hurt and letting her hand fall away from Tara. "See you at uni?"

Tara glanced back to Willow, who was looking disappointed. She felt bad disregarding Willow, but Willow had her friends. Faith trusted her, so Tara's first priority was Faith.

"S-sure. Uni. Umm… I have to go" Tara said, walking away from the red head before she could reply.

Tara kept her quick pace walking through the club, with no sight of Faith she stepped outside. She squinted her eyes, looking over at the close parking lot.

"Hey blondie" Tara heard from the side of the door

Faith was stood with a cigarette in hand. Her face was expressionless.

"Faith" Tara felt relieved and walked closer to the girl. "Are you okay?" She placed a hand on Faith's arm. Faith pulled away slightly, leaving Tara slightly dejected.

Faith stubbed her cigarette out, flicking it into a bin that was next to her and sighed.

"I'm alright" she brown eyes met Tara's. "That wasn't exactly something I wanted you to witness. Are you okay?" she asked concerned, her body language made Tara feel that she was being cold.

Tara nodded. "I-I'm fine" she said quickly, not knowing whether she was okay or not.

"Are you sure?" Faith said, raising an eyebrow. Tara couldn't detect what expression was in her voice.

"They're… So mean" Tara said slowly. "Xander and Buffy. Especially Buffy" she frowned, recalling the fresh memories of malice in Buffy's voice.

Faith laughed. "That's what you got from that whole thing? That they're mean?" Faith's darkened look had been replaced by her half smile. "So nothing about what I was like? Just that they're mean."

Tara couldn't help but smile at the way Faith just put it. "Um, yes?"

Faith chuckled "You're a strange one Tare" Warmth filled her voice.

"What did you expect me to do?" Tara asked curiously. "Side with them and leave you?"

"Well… Yeah" Faith frowned. "Guess I'm kinda used to that, ya know?"

"I'm not running away. But…" Tara remembered about Willow before she just exited The Bronze "But Willow said it wasn't her intention. To gang up on you like that"

"Yeah, that doesn't surprise me. Willow isn't dodgy like that. Like I said before, me and B are both one fuse short of a cannon when it comes to temper" Faith explained briefly. "I know this isn't what you need. My drama and crap" Faith said apologetically.

"I-it's okay" Tara smiled, thinking compared to her drama from back in Texas was nothing like it was here. She at least had one friend. That was one more than home apart from her Mom.

"It's not, but hey let me make it up to you" Faith said offhandedly, grabbing Tara's hand and started to take a few steps down the street, she stopped for a moment. "Unless if you wanted to watch the music tonight?"

"I think I can live another day without knowing what the Dingoes Ate My Baby sound like" Tara replied, pleased that Faith bounced back to the cheerful Faith she had started to get to know.

"They're pretty unique" Faith said with a grin, before leading her down the street. "But what I have in mind may just beat it"

"I'll trust your judgement then" Tara said playfully, intertwining her fingers with Faith's and walking down the abandoned alley Faith led them down. Tara wasn't aware of the crime rate in Sunnydale and wondered if walking down a darkened alley at the beginning of night was the safest thing.

"Faith, is this safe?" Tara asked, her mind wandered to all the horror stories she heard previously.

"Huh?" Faith turned her head to Tara's. "Is what safe?"

Tara glanced around the graffitied walls they were passing.

"Being here?"

"Oh please, like anyone around here could take me" Faith said cockily. Tara hid a grin, secretly liking the over confidence that Faith was displaying.

* * *

The pair soon got to the end of the alleyway and Tara let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding. Faith led her down another empty street and came to a stop outside of a hotel.

"Follow me" as she let go of Tara's hand and stepped in front of her to make her way up the stairs that were clearly designed for only one person. Tara matched the pace of Faith behind her, and soon they had made their way to the roof top.

Tara felt slightly puffed but didn't dare let Faith catch on how unfit she was. Faith walked to the edge of the rooftop and peered over the ledge.

"This is one of my favourite places in town" Faith said, walking back to Tara taking her hand in her own.

"Why is that?" Tara asked curiously, letting Faith lead her to the ledge. As soon as she tore her eyes away from Faith she then realised why Faith would appreciate coming up to the rooftop. The view of the town was amazing. Tara's face changed to an expression of awe, she could make out all the significant buildings around town. She already knew that Sunnydale wasn't a huge town but the lights that sparkled from down below sent a sense of calm for Tara.

"Guess you've already figured out why" Faith said amused. Tara looked back to Faith who was smiling, clearly seeing the change of expression on Tara's face.

"It's beautiful up here" Tara said.

"It's not only that. No one else comes up here. The isolation is nice, but yet you can see the whole town. Like being on the border of it all" Faith said, glancing out to the illuminated town.

"But that's not even the best part. Look up" Faith instructed.

Tara looked above her. The sky was clear and the stars that littered the night sky shone brightly down upon them.

"Wow" Tara said in a hushed voice.

"It's pretty hey?"

"Yeah" Tara replied softly, still gazing at the stars. She had never been into astronomy but she could admire why people would be.

Tara felt Faith release her hand and this snapped her out of her gaze. She watched Faith walk a few steps away from and she extended her arms out, closing her eyes.

"I feel free up here, ya know?" she opened her eyes and glanced back at Tara.

"I can see why" Tara agreed, Faith walked back to her and placed her hands on Tara's waist.

"Better than Dingoes Ate My Baby?" Faith asked with a smirk as Tara wrapped her arms around Faith's neck in response.

"Better than The Bronze" she replied, feeling Faith draw her closer.

"Ah I dunno if it's better than The Bronze. I mean, The Bronze is pretty cool" she mused.

"You just want me to hate on Oz's band" Tara jibed.

Faith scrunched up her nose "Maybe. Is that bad?"

Tara shook her head. "I can see why you would feel that way"

"Lucky for me then" Faith's voice started to go husky as she leaned her face closer to Tara's.

Tara closed the gap and placed her lips on Faith's. And they made out under the stars.

* * *

Faith placed the key into her apartment lock. The last few hours Tara had spent with her head on Faith's chest, lying on top of the hotel roof, letting Faith point out all the constellations in the stars that she knew of.

"So I guess we could count that as a date?" Faith said, letting Tara walk into the living room, she followed behind her.

"Seems pretty date like to me" Tara agreed. "I mean, we had dinner and romantic moments. I think that all classifies as a date" She turned back to face Faith and said seriously "But this was all about those important pre-uni things, right?"

"Oh absolutely. Socialising is a big thing about uni" Faith said seriously, going along with the charade. "You've got to know who to be friends with"

Tara raised her eyebrow "Is that a dig at Buffy?" she asked, amused.

"Totally not" Faith replied lightly. "Would I have a dig at Buffy like that after tonight?" she said innocently.

"I don't know Faith, would you?" Tara said playfully.

Faith smirked as she placed a hand on Tara's arm. "Yeah I totally would" she chuckled. "Are you tired at all? Wanna go to bed?"

"It feels kind of late" Tara replied, glancing at the clock in Faith's kitchen seeing it was after midnight.

"C'mon" Faith led Tara through the short passageway of her apartment into her bedroom. Tara blushed slightly thinking of what happened earlier on that morning.

Soon the pair had got changed into their pyjamas and brushed their teeth before both getting into bed.

Tara felt her heart speed up. Not that she was nervous about sleeping next to Faith per say, but would they cuddle? Would Faith want to go as far as they did this morning again?

A small lamp was next to Faith on a bedside table. The soft light illuminated the room. Tara was in three quarter cotton pants with a simple shirt. She knew that Faith had already caught her admiring the brunette's cleavage. Subtly was something that Tara knew she needed to work on. Faith had a tight tank top which was rather low cut as well as a pair of boxers. This night was going to be heaven and hell at the same time.

Faith propped her head on her hand as she lay on her side, head tilting towards Tara. She had only pulled the blanket up to her waist. Tara was facing her on her side, her arm tucked under her neck.

"I, uh, never got to share my favourite place with anyone before. So, thank you for tonight. I mean, I think it's kinda lame, but, it meant something to me" Faith confessed.

"I'm honoured" Tara replied. "And I should be thanking you. Was a beautiful night. I hope that maybe we can do it again sometime? Pointing out the constellations was pretty cool" Tara said with a smile, thinking how much she learned tonight with Faith.

"You bet" Faith said.

Tara started to feel sort of awkward. Was she supposed to make a move and cuddle up to Faith or was that only something that was in romance movies?

"I can see your mind whizzing a million miles an hour. What are you thinking?" Faith said with a laugh, her eyes not leaving Tara's.

"Oh" Tara started to feel embarrassed. "Just… Do we cuddle?" she asked lamely. "That probably came out more stupid than I wanted to" she added.

"You're very cute"

Faith turned her back briefly on Tara to switch the lamp off and darkness surrounded them both. Tara felt Faith's body close to hers, their arms touching.

"Head on my chest?" Faith suggested, Tara felt her arm extend near her.

Tara moved her head to Faith's shoulder and slid her arm over Faith's stomach. Faith had tucked an arm under Tara's head and her other hand was on her back. She placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"Is this what you had in mind?" Faith asked.

"Mostly" Tara replied, her mind casting back over to earlier than morning. One of her legs was draped over Faith's, spurring thoughts that probably weren't the best to think of in such close proximity.

"'Mostly?' What were you thinking of?" Faith asked, slightly confused.

"Um, nothing" Tara felt her cheeks burning.

"Like I believe that" Faith moved her hand from Tara's back and placed it on Tara's chin, tilting her head back softly. "My cuddles not up to your standard huh?"

Tara laughed "No, not that at all. Your cuddles are pretty perfect" she shifted uncomfortably, moving her leg on top of Faith's so that another certain part of her body had more contact with Faith's leg.

"Oh" Faith clearly had clicked to what Tara was wanting, knowing that Tara had not completely broken out of her shy shell.

Faith dipped her head, Tara felt Faith's forehead against hers for a brief moment before she seized Tara's lips with her own. Her kiss was tender and soft, her hand ran from Tara's chin back down to her side, pulling her in closer. Tara had moved her free hand from Faith's stomach to her neck, burying her fingers in Faith's thick hair.

Tara felt Faith's tongue against her lips, wanting entry, she opened her mouth slightly, letting her own tongue meet Faith's. Tara moaned slightly at the touch, which caused for Faith to shift her position. Without breaking the kiss, Faith let Tara's head rest of the pillow rather than her chest, lowering her own head, her kisses getting more aggressive by the minute. By now, Tara was exploring most of Faith's mouth, her body pressed up against Faith's. She couldn't help but be super aware of how Faith's breasts were pressed up against her own, Faith's hand had travelled from Tara's upper back to caressing her ass.

Tara was completely aroused now, feeling the increasing need in between her legs. She broke away from the kiss, breathing heavy.

Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness and she could make out Faith's eyes looking back at her. Faith's hand had started to make its way back up her upper back.

"You okay?" she breathed.

"Very much so" Tara replied breathlessly, caressing Faith's face. She felt Faith turn her head slighting and placed a small kiss on the palm of her hand.

"You wanna sleep or…?" Faith's voice trailed off.

"I just don't know how far to take this" Tara said slowly. "I mean, I've never done… well, this" she said.

"And I have said that it's not a race" Faith said. "If I'm pushing things-"

"You're not" Tara interrupted. "You're definitely not" she repeated firmly.

"I don't wanna rush this T…" she started to say, she placed a quick kiss on Tara's forehead before continuing. "This totally goes against my usual self, but should we slow it for a bit?"

Even though with her uncomfortable arousal, in the back of Tara's mind she knew that Faith was right in about rushing things. The whole situation had gone pretty fast over the course of a few days.

"Yeah, I guess" Tara said, trying not to feel slightly rejected. Was it because she was bad? Could you be bad at these kind of things?

Tara shuffled closer to Faith, placing her head on her chest and feeling Faith's arms wrap tightly around her. Faith placed her head on top of Tara's. Tara felt a great sense of warmth, and felt her rejectedness fade immediately. It was quite clear from the embrace that there was feeling behind it, rather than just physical contact. She felt Faith sigh contentedly.

"Can you teach me?" Tara said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Um, can you teach me?" Tara said hesitantly.

Faith chuckled "I heard you, but teach you what?"

"This" Tara tilted her head, breaking the contact from Faith's face to look at her and placed a brief kiss on her lips.

"Mmm, think I could do that" Faith replied, amused. She leaned down and placed a tender kiss on Tara's lips.

"But seriously though, you're doing fine Tare. Guessing you're over thinking a fair bit" Faith said, resuming her earlier position of placing her head on top of Tara's and gave her a soft squeeze. "But as far as tonight goes, here endth the lesson"

* * *

A/N: Leave a review if you liked it! (Or want to say anything else haha)


End file.
